The Night that Changed Forever
by renmeili
Summary: Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice threw a graduation party. Two of them make a mistake that will change everyone's lives. Will all hope be lost or will they be forgiven. ALL HUMAN!. By THEASIANSENSATIONSWEEPINGTHENATION. BTW little mild language. REVIEW PLZ
1. REAL CHAPTER 1

**READ THIS!!!! IMPOrtANT!!!**

**So those of you that have already read this, the first time this was posted up there was lots of mistakes and wasn't wrItten the original way. So here is the REAL first chpter. READ ENJOY REVIEW**

**-THEASIANSENSATIONSWEEPINGTHENATION (TASSTN)**

**Okay so here's wuts happened so far. **

Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice have just graduated. I didn't feel like writing the whole graduation ceremony so yeah. Anywho, now they are in Alice's car driving back to Edward's house.

**Oh yeah and btw here are the relationships.**

**Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Jasper and Alice are bf/gf. Edward and Alice are not related at all. Edward and Bella are bf/gf. Emmett and Rosalie are bf/gf and Emmett is not related to Edward or Alice. Jasper has been in the same grade/ age level as Edward, Bella and Alice. But Emmett and Rosalie are a year older than them.**

**DISCLAIMER!!!- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!**

**Okay now that that's all cleared up. STORY TIME!!! ******

"We did it! Woo Hoo! 4 long ass years of high school and now we're finally free! And now it's time to paarrtay!" Alice cheered. Yes, we (Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself) have finally graduated. And Alice had decided she was going to throw an epic graduation party for all the graduates. Big surprise there.

"Oh joy," I cheered sarcastically. Alice rolled her eyes at me but continued anyways.

"You, dear Bella, are going to get wasted," right then me and Jasper busted out laughing. "I have no idea what you're laughing about. I'm completely serious. And you're getting drunk too babe" She said with a serious face, but with the last part she winked backed at jasper from the rear view mirror. And just like that jasper and me shut up. She was actually sounding serious.

"O, really," I said.

"Yes really," she simply replied back.

"Okay than, who is gonna keep you, Edward and the rest of the graduating class at your party in line?"

"Me and Edward are of course!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how, dear, are you going to do that when you are drunk and can barely walk straight?" Jasper asked. I could hear the smirk as he said this.

"Well Edward and I have decided to be responsible adults tonight and let you two have all the fun. Meaning Edward and I won't be doing any drinking tonight." At this Jasper and I were laughing again.

"Riight," I said still laughing until a heard a velvety voice behind me.

"No love, she's being serious." Edward said from the backseat, leaning forward so that his lips were next to my ear. My breath hitched as he did that. _Jesus_. Is this guy always gonna have this affect on me?! I mean seriously!

"Wait, wait, wait! So I can actually drink tonight and not have to worry about stopping Eddie from streaking." Edward blushed brighter than I usually did. Yes, it was true. When Edward gets drunk, he just has the urge to go for a little run… nude. I mean I certainly didn't mind the view, but my dad did. The first time the Chief caught my Edward streaking and realized who it was… wow that was awkward. My dad didn't allow me to see my boothang for about three weeks, (unless it was at school of course) saying he was a bad influence on me. I was pretty pissed about it but that subsided quickly when I though of how funny it was the Charlie had actually see Edward running around with his junk going around everywhere. Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts then.

"And I won't have to worry about you trying to murder someone at the party." Jasper smirked at Alice. And Alice. Oh man Alice. She was an angry drunk. Well at least when she was pretty damn wasted she was. Her usaul targets to unleash a beat down upon were Jessica and Lauren, not that I'm complaining. I think that's the reason why Alice is always invited them to all of the parties.

"Yes honey," Alice glared at Jasper as she said this through clenched teeth, "you can drink as much as you want and not have a care in the world."

Jasper ignored her glare. He was too happy that he could actually have fun at the party. I, on the other hand was not. Edward noticed the worried expression on my face.

"It's okay love, we're not gonna let things get too crazy." Edward said reassuringly.

"I-I just don't know. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen." I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to go to this party, have fun, and drink till the sun comes up. Understood?" Alice demanded. Rolling my eyes, I muttered a "yes ma'am," and with that Alice got into the details of the party. Stuff like what time it started, when Edward's parents were getting home from their third honeymoon, (so we would know how much time we had to fix the damage after the party,) and that Emmett and Rosalie weren't going to be there because they had their own little college people only party to. Whatever. Tonight, I was gonna party and have fun. And tonight, I was not gonna have a care in the world.

Or so I thought.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Two hours into the party..._

Everybody was drunk (except for Edward and Alice, lol!) and seemed to be having a hell of a time. People were in the livingroom dancing(more like dry humping each other), or playing drinking games(as if we needed more of that), or just making out(or how i saw it, fucking with their mouths).

I sat down on a couch with a exhausted Jasper next to me. We were both fighting the urge to pass out right then and there on that comfortable couch. You see, before the party started Jasper and I over heard Edward and Alice snickering about how we couldn't wouldn't last long and that we couldn't handle alcohol. _Pssssh!_ We'd show em'!

Suddenly I really had to take a piss. How the hell could I have been sitting there soo long wothout knowing I had to pee soo bad? I thought to myself. I got up and stumbled my way over to the bathroom. When i finally reached the door I heard giggling on the other side. If i wasn't soo drunk and didn't have to pee so bad, I would've let the couple have there fun, but that wasn't the case. As soon as I opened the door I almost threw up everything I had eaten that night at the horrible sight I saw.

Mike, Jessica, _and_ Lauren were making out!! Topless!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

"Okay get! Get the hell out NOW, before I piss and puke on you three!" I yelled half angry, that I wasn't emptying my bladder right then, and half disgusted, because well..that was just gross. Fortunatly for me they all got out of the bathroom with out and argument. But I did see them head in the direction of the guest room. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, adn did my buisness.

After taking a pee, I stumble out of the bathroom to head back to the couch with Jasper. Then a thought stopped me in my tracks. _Where the hell is Edward?_

As if on cue a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close to a hard chest. I smiled and turned around, still within the arms encirling me, to face a reddish haired, green eyed greek god. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Having a good time love?" Edward asked

"You bet cha, ya little...big..hunk of a man!" I said. Just where the hell did that come from?? He chuckled at me.

"Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk." I gave him a cute little smile and he chuckled again. He leaned his head down and purred in a huskier voice, "but you're especially sexy when you're drunk." I blushed and with that he turned his head and kissed me fully on the lips. Soon the kiss deepend and we ended up going to his room for a steamy hot make out session.

Seems like this night is getting better and better.

Or is it??

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N OOOO snapple!!! What cha think of that!! Okay so the next chapter is where the big "UH OH" scene happens!**

**REVIEW PLZZZZ!! It will make my day!! AND YOURS!!!**


	2. Uh oh

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2!!!**

**OKAY!! THANK YOU THOSE WHO REVIEW. MUCH LOVE TO YA!! This chapter has been typed and posted by the one and only TheAsianSensationSweepingTheNation (ya know what lets just call me TASSTN). Well this is the chapter is the one where the mistake occurs!! Oooo! And by the way there be no lemons in my story! sry if you were looking for ones! **

**ENjoY!!**

"_Ya know, you're pretty cute when you're drunk." I gave him a cute smile. Then he leaned his head down and purred in a huskier voice, "but you're especially sexy when you're drunk." With that he turned his head to the side and kissed me fully on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened and we ended up going to his room to have a steamy hot make out session._

Now we we're in his room, on his bed, making out furiously. He lowered his head so that he was now showering my neck with kisses. Nipping and sucking at some of the skin there. His hands roamed my body but soon settled for the bottom of my shirt, tugging at it. I smiled at the thought of where this was going.

Still being attacked in the neck by Edward's kisses I reached over to his nightstand table for a condom. _Someone forgot to take her pill this morning._ I was drunk, but I wasn't so drunk that I would be silly enough to have unprotected sex. I'll pass on that. Right when I opened the drawer…

"Edward!"

Damn all little pixies in the world straight to hell.

Edward and I groaned loudly in annoyance.

"Yes cockblocker of the year?" Edward asked, obviously annoyed.

"I need you help with something. Like Now!" Alice said all in a rush.

"Well...what the hell is it?" Edward pressed.

"Just get your ass up and help me, dammit!" Alice roared.

Edward gave me a _what in the hell is her problem_ look. I just shrugged my shoulders and we reluctantly got up off the bed. I heard Edward mutter something about cock blocking pixies ruining his night and I giggled. When we reached the door Alice suddenly stopped me.

"No! Not you. You stay here. I've had enough of you drunks running around here for one night. In fact this party is OVER!" Alice yelled exhausted. HA! I couldn't help but giggle. Now she knew how I felt!

"hiccup…Oh, it's okay Ali-son! I know _exactly_ how you feel. Good luck getting…umm..alot of kids out this house!" I laughed. I saw Edward chuckled next to me. Alice didn't think it was that amusing though and she just glared at me and Edward.

"What?! She's so cute when she's drunk!" Edward laughed. A strange expression crossed Alice's face.

"You're right Edward it's funny. IT IS SOO FUCKING HILARIOUS!!" Alice yelled causing me and Edward to shut our mouths. She sounded like a mad woman! "Ya know what's even funnier?! Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were about to have a threesome in the guest bedroom of _your_ house! Funny right?!" I felt Edward tense next to me, "That's not even the best part. They didn't do it," I saw Edward slightly relax "because they all got sick and started throwing up everywhere! I mean it's soo friggin funny I might just piss myself!" Alice finished with a fake laugh that made her sound crazier.

I looked at Edward. He was frozen in place and I thought his eyes were gonna pop out by the way they were bulging out.

He was suddenly out of the room leaving Alice and I with the same expression on our faces. Confusion. Then we heard his voice boom from the living room.

"Okay you don't have to go home, but YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" He yelled. Silence. "NOW!!" Then we heard feet scrambling, furniture moving, and people murmuring. Then Edward was back in the room with a very drunk Jasper in tow. Jasper was drinking from a beer bottle in his hand.

"Okay you two are staying in here. Only in this room. I don't need you two wandering around the house while me and Alice are trying to clean all this shit up. Understood?" Edward commanded

Jasper gave him a salute.

"Okie Dokie, Captain Cullen!" Jasper said causing me and Alice to giggle , and Edward to pinched to bridge of his nose.

"Oh lord…just..just come on Alice, we have a mess to clean up." Edward said while pulling Alice out the bedroom door. Shutting the door behind them, Alice and Edward left Jasper and I alone and exhausted. Looks like the party was starting to catch up with us. Ugh. I walked back to the bed and fell back on my back. Jasper did the same. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while. Then Edward came back in the room.

"Okay, me and Alice-"

"Alice and I" I corrected with a giggle. I knew he hated when someone correct him.

"_Alice and I _need to go out for a bit to buy some cleaning supplies. It might take a while since it's so late. So just stay in here until we get back. Got it? No funny business." He said with some authority in his voice. This time Jasper and I saluted him. He just rolled his eyes, kissed me quickly on the lips and was out the door. Leaving Jasper and I on the bed.

"Ya know what really sucks." Jasper said

"What?" I questioned.

"It's like..like we're in the real world now! Like we have to be real live adults with real live adult live and..and-"

"responsibilities" I finished for him.

"YES!!"

"I know."

"Yea."

I suddenly got an idea. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him. Wow, Jasper was kinda cute with his hair all messy, a beer in his hand, and looked all tired. Kinda hot actually…WAIT! What am I thinking?? I have Edward! Damn alcohol messing with my brain!

"I have the perfect idea! A way when can have fun and recollect on our goodal childhood memories…hiccup" I stated. He raised an eye brow at me.

"Go on "

"Okay this might be a little crazy here, but follow wit me on this. Okay so we can do all the fun ol' games we played when we were young! Yak no like..like hide and go peek!"

"I likey what your sayin! But one problemo chika. Captain Cullen ordered us to stay in the room." Ugh. he was right.

"Okay well just find a game that we can play while in the room. So hiding and peeking is out. Umm..how about I spy?"

"neh"

"Jumping on the bed?"

"Too tired to get up."

"Umm…spin the bottle. I played that when I was like in the sixth grade. Young" I said. And where the hell did that come from. Jasper gave me a questioning looking, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Kay. I have the bottle." He said and waved around the bottle in my face. I smirked.

"Kay I'll go first!" I called. Jasper laughed and passed me the bottle. I chugged the rest of whatever was in there and placed the bottle on its side between Jasper and I. I spun it once and it landed on Jasper.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna have to kiss Edward nightstand for a second there." I said with a laugh. Jasper laughed with me and leaned forward. I leaned forward too and soon our lips met. It was a strange feeling. His soft lips on mine were nothing like Edward's, but still felt good. Not as great as Edward's of course, but still good. The kissed went on and soon deepened. I suddenly let out a moan and Jasper's eyes shot open. His eyes were full of lust. And then he was on top of me. Articles of clothing were being piled on the floor and a while later we were sleeping in each other's arms, my head resting on Jasper's chest.

_7:09am_

I felt two strong arms around my waist and my cheek was laying on a toned chest. I smiled at where I was at, but the smile soon faded. Something felt…wrong! Suddenly flashes of last night's events shot through my head. Oh no! Oh please god no! I started to shake as my head turned up to look at the face that belonged to the body I was resting on.

JASPER!! I shot up quickly off the bed.

"OH SHIT!!!" I schreeched.

**A/N- There you go!! REVIEW!!! Tell me your thoughts! next chpter should be up soon amigos! Probably in EPOV!**

**-TheAsianSensationSweepingTheNation**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!!**

**A/N- THANK YOU!! Those who have reviewed. Your reviews mean a lot to me and really inspire me to continue to write. So thank you. And those of you who are wondering if this is a JasperxBella story, well I'm not gonna tell you because it's kind of confusing and I'm not entirely sure myself, hehe. Well anywho this is chapter 3 in EPOV with some JPOV!! Read, Relish, Review!!**

**-TheAsianSensationSweepingTheNation**

**EPOV**

Geez this party got kinda out of control. The whole downstairs is completely trashed and I don't even want to think about the guest room. Ugh freaking disgusting! The next time I see Newton I'm gonna beat the shit out of him. But I'm gonna have to see it anyways since I have to clean that shit up! Damn. Well better get started. I turned to face drunk Bella and Jasper.

"Okay you two are staying in here. Only in this room. I don't need you two wandering around the house while me and Alice are trying to clean all this shit up. Understood?" I tried to put much authority in my voice. Jasper gave me a salute.

"Okie Dokie, Captain Cullen!" Jasper said causing Bella and Alice to giggle. I almost laughed, but then remembered the house, causing me to get a headache. I pinch the bridge of me nose with my thumb and finger. This is gonna be a long night, or morning, whatever.

"Oh lord…just…just come on Alice we have a mess to clean up." I grabbed Alice by the elbow and pulled her with me out the door. The door that lead to the hell that was now my house. I went straight to the closet where Esme kept all her cleaning crap. I was a little surprised to find it practically empty. But then I remembered that Carlisle had an important guest over some days ago and Esme went all crazy maid on the house. Aww shit. Now I have to go to a fucking store at 1:30 in the fucking morning!

"Looks like we have to make a trip to the store." I sighed to Alice. She gave a loud huff and went out the front door to start the car. I was about to follow, but then decided I'd better tell Jasper and Bella that me and Alice were gonna be out for awhile. I ran upstairs and stop at my bedroom door. When I opened it I saw Jasper and Bella on my bed lying on their backs. The sight of drunk Bella on my bed brought me back to the thought of where me and Bella were leading to just awhile ago before Alice interrupted us. Fucking cockblocking pixie! I swear she does it on purpose. This isn't the first time Alice has interrupted a Bella-and-Edward moment. Oh no. There has been countless times. For example the first time me and Bella were gonna kiss for the VERY first time. We were on Bella's bed in her room and I was helping her with her Biology homework. We were leaning toward each other when suddenly that damn Alice bust through the door. She wanted to tell Bella about how Jasper had asked her to be his girlfriend. Then there was the time when I first told Bella I loved her and she was about to say the same back when suddenly her phone goes off! And guess who it was! _Fucking Alice Brandon_! She just _had _to tell Bella about the new shoes she had just bought on sale. I've had so many dreams of throwing those damn shoes down a well, but Alice knew she had pissed me off and hid those damn shoes. I'll find them sometime. Atleast this time she had a good reason for interrupting me and Bella. Damn, back to reality.

"Okay me and Alice-"

"Alice and I." She said with a giggle. She knew I hated it when people corrected me.

"_Alice and I _need to go out for a bit to buy some cleaning supplies. It might tale a while since its so late. So just stay in here until we get back. Got it? No funny business." I said. Then they both gave me a salute. I rolled my eyes and gave Bella a quick kiss and went out the door. When I got out the front door I saw Alice's yellow Porsche in front of the house with Alice in the driver seat. I got into the car and we were off. The ride around the city in search of a store that was open and would have some cleaning shit was quiet. While in the comfortable silence I couldn't think about anything else but Bella and our future. We both knew we loved each other but subject about our together future never came up. And I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman.

"Alice?" I said.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I'm gonna ask Bella to marry me. Today." I said with a smile on my face.

"WHAT?!" Alice said in shock and lost control of the wheel. She accidentally jerked the car to the left almost sending us into a tree, but quickly turn the car back on the road.

"Jesus Alice you're gonna kill us!"

"Edward you can't just say some news like that to me while I'm driving or I probably will kill us!" Alice said while trying to catch her breath. She pulled over to the side of the road so she could released all the excitement that had build up in her at that moment and not kill us and her favorite car. The car was silent for a few seconds, then she turned and looked at me and let out a loud ass squeal. I really thought my ears were gonna start bleeding.

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!!!!! I can't believe it! I'm so excited for you two! She's soo gonna say yes and you two are gonna have a happy life together and have a cute little family and everything will be right with the world! OH MY GOD! You have to let me plan your wedding! PLEASE, please, please!!" Alice said it all so fast I almost didn't catch it all. Though I was happy that she was happy for me, she was also scaring the shit out of me. I was cowering away from her in the car. "Why do you look like I'm about to hit you?" she said with a laugh.

"Well shit Alice, you just went all crazy for a second there. I thought you might just spontaneously combust right then." I said. We both laughed. When our laughs quieted down she started the car back up and we continued our way around the city looking for a store. Alice was jumpy in her seat the whole time. I could tell she was excited. I wasn't entirely. Suddenly thoughts of Bella saying no came up. What if she says no and I don't get the happy life I've dreamed about for so long? I was getting nervous and started to fidget in my seat.

"Oh stop. You and I and the rest of the whole fucking world knows she'll say yes." Alice said. I felt relieved and I smile at her, silently thanking her. She winked back at me and we continued on our little expedition. When we finally found a store and bought the stuff we made our way back to the house. On our way back I was thinking about a ring. Shit. Where the hell am I gonna get a ring right now? Then I remembered my grandmother's ring in our safe. My grandmother had passed sometime ago. Emse was ecstatic. Even I knew my grandmother was a bitch to Esme for no reason. So when dear grandmother passed she left her priceless ring to her only grandson. This was perfect. We made our way back to the house and me and Alice were both jumping in our seats.

"Oh yeah, Alice?" I said

"Yes, Edward?"

I made sure my seat belt was on and i held on tighly to the handle of the door (the one that doesn't open the door). When I was sure I was safe I let it out.

"You can plan our wedding." I said with a smile. She stomped her foot on the breaks and the car jerk violently to a stopped. She's lucky it was still early in the morning and nobody was on the road. She let out a loud, _long _scream. I laughed and she started going crazy in her seat. She let out "thank you"s and "you two are gonna be soo happy" I just laughed again. When she was finally calm enough to drive we continued our way back to my house.

We made our way back into the house with our hands full of bags of cleaning supplies. I was gonna go check on Bella and Jasper but decided against it. I just wanted to finish cleaning the house first. Then I would take a long shower, open up the safe behind the picture of Carlisle with his old friend Aro, and take out the ring and propose to the love of my life. I had it all planned out and I knew everything was going to go perfectly. Me and Alice started cleaning the living room. Both of us had goofy grins on our faces. Alice started to hum a happy tone. I laughed and we just cleaned the house humming upbeat, happy tones. Wow, we must have been in a pretty fucking happy mood cause we were still happily humming when we were cleaning up the guest room.

After the house was finally decent it was about 5:50am. Alice took a shower in the guest bathroom and I quickly ran upstairs to the other guest bathroom and took a shower. I really didn't want to have to tell our future kids that I smelled like alcohol and vomit when I proposed to their mother. I sighed at the thought of our future kids. Oh man that was pretty gay. I finished my shower and quickly dried off. I ran to Carlisle's study and ripped the picture off the wall. I heard glass break behind me. Oops, my bad. Oh well this was more important than that old picture and I couldn't wait. I open the safe and search through it for the small black velvet box. When my hand felt the velvet box I quickly drew my hand out of the safe. I opened the box and saw the ring and quickly examined it. It was beautiful, just like Bella. I closed the box and headed out the door, and towards my room. I stopped at the door of my room, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. I'm going to propose to Isabella Swan. My Bella. She should be sober enough now to get the question through her head. Okay, I'm gonna do it. You can do it. Come on you pussy just get it over with. I opened the door and walked through it with my eyes still closed.

When I opened my eyes I dropped the box on the floor. I could tell my face looked horrified. My Bella was in my bed…naked... with Jasper. Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head in just seconds. What the fuck?!?!? How could she?? How could he?!! My best friend and my girlfriend and potential wife. I couldn't believe it, but it was right there in front of my eyes. Both of them were naked in my bed holding each other. His arm draped around her waist and her head and hand resting on his chest. I quickly ran away from the scene. I felt angry tears in my eyes as I made my way out of the house. When I was almost out the front door I faintly heard Alice's cheery voice.

"Oh my god Edward what did she say? I bet she was soo happy! I-" she paused for a second. She probably saw my face which was probably red with angry tears running down it. "Edward what's wrong?" I ran out the door faster and into the garage. I grabbed my keys went into my Volvo and sped down the road. I didn't know where the hell I was going or what I was gonna do but I had to do get out of there now. I pulled out my cell phone and called the only person I could talk to, or_ trust_, right now. It rang awhile before someone picked up.

"What the fuck Edward? It's like 6 in the morning!" Emmet said. I ignored it.

"I need you to do me a favor." I said.

**JPOV**

Ouch my head hurts. Wait, something feels…different? Am I naked? Bella? And is Bella in my arms, also naked. Did we…Did I…and her? No. It couldn't have happened or worked, this is just some dream.

Suddenly Bella shot up from my arms and out of the bed.

"OH SHIT!!" she screeched. I realized this was not a dream.

Looks like my plan turned out perfectly.


	4. Jasper's Story part 1

**CHAPTER 4!**

**A/N- You're reviews have been awesome! The more I get the sooner I'll update! So..REVIEW! Anyways I have a feeling lots of you guys are starting to hate Jasper. Well hear him out first, you might still hat him, but this is his side of the story. Sorry if there are a crap load of mistakes, which i am sure there are. BTW this chapter probably will not answer a few questions you had from the last chapter but you do need to read this chapter! Read, Relish, Review! **

**-TheAsianSensationSweepingTheNation**

**JPOV**

My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. A few things about me: I like music, I enjoy reading, I hate my "best friend" Edward Cullen, and I am absolutely in love with Isabella Marie Swan. I've loved her since the first time I saw her in 8th grade and I will always love her for the rest of my life.

_Flashback (8__th__ grade Jasper)_

Great another year of this crap! I absolutely loathe middle school. All the guys are immature idiots, the girls are sluts that don't really have anything to flaunt, the teachers suck, and the food is most likely not even edible. I don't have any friends here. Haven't had any here since sixth grade. While everyone was making friends on that first day of sixth grade, I was just sitting at my desk, being shy. The first girl that came up to me seemed nice, but as she got closer she saw my skinny lengthy body, glasses, and the thick books piled next to my desk, and branded me as a nerd. That girl happened to be the bitches of all bitches at this school, Tanya. Ya know those girls that are basically the queen bitch of the school, usually wears slutty clothes and a pound of make, and gets all the guys to do stuff for her. Yeah, that was Tanya, and since she was the one that branded me as a nerd, thats how the other kids treated me, like I was a contagious nerd. So kids here don't really talk to me and if they did it would just be an insult from those immature jackasses that just want to impress Tanya. The really needed to get off her jock. My sister, Rosalie, goes to another middle school now. After my parents got a divorce last year each of them took a twin. I stayed with my dad here in Forks and she went with my mom to California. So I can't even talk to her. So here I am in Forks Middle school and the town of Forks all together, alone. Seems like my life is just going straight to hell.

I sighed and told the lady behind the desk my name. She handed me a card with my name, locker number and schedule. I looked at the card and saw my locker number. 613. I made my way though the crowd of kids, practically tripping over some of the sixth graders. I swear they get smaller every year. I looked at the lockers next the wall.

609…610…611…612..and then…

Bam!

Ouch.

_What the hell? _I thought to myself.

I looked around and saw that I was now sitting on the floor. In front of me sat the girl I bumped into. I immediately got up to help her up. I stuck out my hand and she took it. Her hand felt comforting and warm in mine.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking where I was going! I was looking for my locker and then-"I said in a rush, but she interrupted me.

"It's okay. It happens a lot. Most people don't really notice me anyways." She mumbled looking down as she pulled her hand out of mine. I missed her hand in mine after she pulled away. She kept her head down but I could still see kinda sad look on her face, and I felt even worse.

"No really I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. So…um…I'm Jasper Hale." I said and stuck my hand out so I could be a gentleman and give here a proper handshake greeting. Also I wanted to feel her hand in mine again. She finally looked up and I saw her face full on. My breath caught in my throat. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair, beautiful inviting brown eyes behind her glasses, perfect pink lips, and flawless creamy skin. I also notice that she wasn't even wearing make-up, of course she wasn't though, and she didn't need it. She gave me a shy smile and grabbed my hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I just go by Bella." She mumbled again.

"Well…what grade are you in, Bella?" I asked. _Please say eighth! Please say eighth! Please say eighth! _At least if she was even eighth we could possibly have some of the same classes and I could get a chance to talk to her more.

"Eighth. You?" She replied.

_Yes!! _I thought to myself

"Eighth. Hey wait I don't think I remember seeing you here before. Are you new?" I asked. I couldn't have missed someone like her walking around in the hallways in the past years I've been here.

"Yeah, I moved here from Phoenix. My parents got a divorce last year and I didn't want to live with my mom and her new hubby so I decided to live in Forks with my dad. Sometimes parents can be a real drag." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, but at the end her voice sounded annoyed.

"Yeah naw shit. My parents got a divorce last year too and they sperated me and my sister. Now my twin lives with my mom in California and I live here with my dad too." I told her.

"Oh that must suck, getting separated from your twin." She said with a concerned look on her face. I looked into her brown eyes and got lost in them for a second. _Damn, _I thought_ I could've used that pick up line from that pick-up line book Rose bought me last year. Do you have a map? I just got lost in your eyes. No I don't think I should use that. That sound stupid just in my head. Plus I don't think you can say a pick up line to a girl after you just knocked her down. Why is she looking at me like that? Stupid Jasper! You're just standing there not saying anything! Say something dammit!_ I shook my head a bit to clear it and answered her.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Rose, my sister, said she was gonna convince our mom to let her come here for high school." I said.

"Oh well that's good. Well…I better be getting to my locker now. It was nice talking to you though." She said. I was sort of sad that we couldn't continue talking, but happy that she was actually glad she met me.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Well…umm..I'll see ya around then." I said. _Freaking Brilliant Jasper!_ Jesus, what is this girl doing to me? I can usually say a full sentence without stuttering like damn fool.

"Yeah, see you." She said with a little giggle. Then she gave me a warm smile and walked passed me.

Wow, she was…different than most of the girls her. She actually seemed nice. I hoped I would see her again. I wonder what she was gonna ask me. _Don't get your hopes up Jasper! She wouldn't go for someone like you. _I sighed and opened my locker. I heard a locker next to me open. I looked over and saw Bella opening the locker next to the one next to mine.

"Hey our lockers are pretty close! Yours is 613 and mine is 611. Well that's good, at least I'll have someone to talk to when I go to my locker." She said with a genuine smile. I returned the smile.

_Yes!! _

"Can I see you schedule?" I asked. She nodded and dug into her purse and pulled out the card. I quickly examined it and almost cried happy tears at what I saw. Not only were our lockers close to each other but we had all the same classes! I had to fight the urge to drop down on my knees and thank god. I could tell I had a big, goofy grin on my face.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." I handed her both our cards. She looked both of them over and smiled.

"Well then, let's get to our first class Mr. Hale" She said with a smile. I smiled backed, wow I'm smiling a lot today.

Later that day, after school Bella asked me to show her around the town. I was more than happy that she actually wanted to spend time with me. I agreed and we rode our bikes around the small town. I lead her up to the beach at La Push and we sat there just talking about random stuff. She told me that she was an only child and that at her old school she didn't really have friends either. She was always known as a bookworm or nerd, and that people at her last school usually made fun of her. I felt like riding my bike to where ever the hell her school was and beating the crap out of those little jackasses. I told her that some stuff about me, like that I liked to read classic books, and was happy to find out she did too. I was a little surprised with myself though. Usually I didn't really talk anyone besides Rose. I was always so shy and thought people would just think I was some loser if I told them about myself. But with Bella it was different, I felt like I could actually be myself around her. The week followed in this routine. We would sit together in all our classes and lunch, then after school we would go to First beach and just talk. And then that's how it was for the rest of the year. I would usually get a call from Rose every once and a while and all I could seem to talk about was Bella. And I think Rose got a little annoyed by that, but I couldn't help it. Bella was the most beautiful person inside and out and she was actually friends with me.

"Gosh Jasper you sound like you're in love with her!" Rose exclaimed through the phone one day.

"I think I am." I replied back truthfully.

"Jasper."

"Rose."

"Just don't…get yourself hurt." She said. I knew what she meant by that. She thought that Bella was just being my friend because she felt sorry for me or some shit like that. But she didn't understand or knew Bella like I did. So her words kind of angered me but I didn't tell her that so I just said, "Whatever." and hung up on her.

Soon summer came and I was either at Bella's house or she was at mine. Things never progress in our relationship though. I thought it was maybe because we were both still shy. I mean, I never made a move and I don't think that she tried to either. In the middle of the summer Rose finally came to live with me and dad at Forks. I thought it would be awkward between Bella and Rose, but surprisingly they got along great. So the three of us spent the whole summer together having fun and getting into little shenanigans like most kids our age did.

In July, Bella got a call from her mom.

I was walking up to her room and walked in to find her packing some clothes into a suit case. I looked at her confused.

"My mom called. She really wants me to visit her." She said with a nervous laugh, like she was hiding something.

"Oh, that's cool I guess. How long are you going to be staying there?" I asked. She looked down.

"I'm going to be staying there for the rest of the summer." She practically whispered. I felt my heart dropped. Was she moving?? She couldn't be though. I don't think I could even handle that. She's the only real friend I've had since…ever. She noticed my expression and walked over to me and hugged me. "It's okay, Jazz. I'm not moving there." I felt a little lighter, "It's just...by the time I do get back here it'll be like the first day of school. So I know you'll miss the crap out of me, I mean most people do," she teased, "But I'm coming backed." she smiled. I returned the smile and felt more at ease knowing she wouldn't be staying there. But I was still sad to know she would be gone for so long.

The day she left me and Rose went to airport with her. We exchanged our hugs and goodbyes. I thought about doing it right then and there. I wanted to tell her I loved her but I still had second thoughts. What if she didn't love me back? Could I handle that if she just rejected my love like that? _Screw it, I'm gonna tell her! _I thought. Rose and Bella were going on about something.

"Bella?" I said. _Okay here it goes._

"Yeah Jazz?" she said as she turned to me. I looked straight into her big brown eyes and got lost in them for a second. Shit! What was I going to say? Oh right.

"Bella I-"

"Fight to Phoenix is boarding now" The intercom announced interrupting me.

"Oh that's me!" Bella exclaimed. She picked up her bags and turned around and hurriedly made her way to the gate she was going to leave from. She suddenly stopped and turned back to me.

"Wait, Jasper did you want to tell me something?" She question. _Oh no not much, just that I love you with all my heart._ Rose looked over at me expectantly. She knew how I felt about Bella.

"Umm, just bring me back a keychain." I said with a fake laugh. Rose looked at me a little disappointed. Bella laughed.

"Sure thing Jazz. Well bye guys!" She said waving back at us. Me and Rose waved back. When she was out of sight Rose turned to me and glared at me.

"What?" I questioned innocently

"Don't give me that, you know what! You should have told her." I glared at her for a second and then turned and walked away. She walked right beside me keeping up with my pace.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I muttered

"Fine, Jasper, be that way." She said shaking her head before she walked ahead of me. What the hell did she know? If I got rejected it would hurt me not her. Besides, Bella was coming back and I could tell her then. In the mean time I could do some self improving.

For the rest of that month I started working out everyday. I got contacts and changed my whole wardrobe. It's not like I was trying to be fake or anything like that, I just wanted to be better…for her. Bella would call every other day and me and Rose would just talk to her about random stuff. The night before the first day of school I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I now had a six pack and some muscle on me. I let my hair grow out a little and it was a little messy but still looked good. I went to bed with happy thoughts of Bella. This year would be different. I wasn't the shy boy she met in eighth grade anymore. This year I would tell her how I felt. Even if she didn't love me back, I couldn't just hold these feelings inside anymore.

7:47am

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I slammed my hand against my alarm clock. I looked at the clocked and jumped out of bed. Shit! I was gonna be late. Of all days to be late, I have to be late the first day I was gonna see Bella again. I ran over to Rose's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Come on Rose! We're gonna be late!" I yelled through the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I opened the door and saw that Rose wasn't in there. I was confused for a second and then I dawned on me. That bitch left me! Ugh! I'll deal with her later. I ran to the bathroom and did all the needed stuff. Take my morning piss, brush teeth, washed face, and combed my hair so that it was decent. I hurriedly ran to my room and put my clothes on. After my clothes were on I ran out the door. It was a good thing we lived pretty close to the school.

When I finally made it to school everybody was already in class. I put my stuff in my locker and ran to my first class. Walking into the silent class out of breath I went straight to the first empty desk I saw. Everything was still pretty silent except the snickering behind me. Curiously I turned around and saw Rose's red face. She was laughing so hard.

"What's so fucking funny, bitch?" I glowered at her. She only laughed harder.

"You!"

"Glad you think that me having to run five fucking blocks over here is funny." I growled through clenched teeth. She just laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and turned around, and got lost in my own thoughts. Where was Bella? I wonder what she looks like now. She's probably still as beautiful as ever. Before I knew it the class was over. I walked backed to my locker and got out my books for my next class. I still hadn't seen Bella and was getting worried. Suddenly Rosalie was at my side.

"Don't worry lover boy. She's here. I saw her earlier." She said elbowing me in my side. I smiled at my sister.

"Wait I think that's her over there!" Rose said pointing in front over her. I snapped my head to the direction of where she was pointing. About twenty feet down the hall was Bella talking to someone. If felt like déjà vu when I looked at her and lost my breath. She still looked as beautiful as ever but she changed, in a good way. Her hair was slightly longer and a little wavier, I could also see she too got contacts, and her body had also…changed. She was still petite but had curves in all the right places. Me and Rose made our way over to her. As we got closer I could hear Bella's music like voice and the guy's voice she was talking to. Bella laughed at something he said and he laughed with her. I was getting a little jealous. A stray piece of her hair fell in her face and auburn haired prick reached his hand out to brush it away. As he brushed it away Bella looked up at him and she looked…dazzled? They started to lean into each other and I felt a lump in my throat. I was about to make a run for it when Bella eyes flicked over to mine. Her eyes widened a little and then traveled the rest of my body, taking in the change. When her eyes met mine again she had a wide smile on her face.

"Jasper." she breathed. I smiled at her almost forgot the guy standing in front of her. But instead of forgetting him too, she turned him around. He looked at me and Rose and smiled. To someone else his smiled looked genuine and nice and welcoming, but I knew behind that fake ass smile was a prick that had some trick up his sleeve to steal Bella away from me.

"Jasper, Rose I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay that was a pretty hard chapter to write, and that was just half of it! So now you see that Jasper loved Bella first. And then Edward came into the picture. So don't hate Jazz too much. But there is still more! And I'm sorry that this chapter didn't answer some questions. It might have created some more. Idk. But those questions will be answered, probably in the next chapter. The next chapter will still be in JPOV. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! And I will UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! **

**-TheAsainSensationSweepingTheNation (FTW!!)**


	5. Evil Minds

**CHAPTER 5!**

**A/N- OMG!! PLEASE READ!!!**

**First off, I'm SO SORRY for the late update! I've been really busy doing stuff. UGH!**

**Secondly_ I made a big boo-boo. In the first chapter I said that Jasper and Rosalie were twins, but I also said that Rosalie was a grade higher than Jasper. Oops. Well I'll just take care of that in this chapter.**

**Thirdly_ Okay so some of you might be a little confizzled about that last chapter. Well…I just wanted you to know Jasper's background on this story, and that he loved Bella first. Then Edward came in and every time Jasper would try to tell Bella his feelings something would go wrong. So yea! Okay well this is the rest of Jasper's sad past and also his evil PLAN!! And it has Alice's POV and reaction to this whole thing! SO… Read, Review, Relish!**

**-TheAsianSensationSweepingTheNation**

_PREVIOSLY _

"_Jasper, Rose I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen."_

**JOPV (9****th**** Grade Jasper)**

"Hello." Edward said while he extended his hand toward me. Like hell I was gonna shake this douche's hand! I gave him a slight nod and turned my head. He gave me a weird look but got the point. I met Bella's pissed off glare but just ignored it. Not wanting to seem rude too, Rose extended her arm too and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, and this is my brother Jasper. It's nice to meet you." Rose said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Rosalie, Jasper." He said politely.

"Mmhmm, just great." I muttered back sarcastically. Edward gave me a confused look, Rosalie looked like she just wanted to get the hell out of this awkward situation, and Bella just looked angry, annoyed, and…hurt? Then we were just standing there.

Awkward silence…

"Umm…well looks like I better be hittin' the old dusty trail. I'll see you later Bella. Nice to meet you Rosalie. Uhh…you too Jasper." With that Edward left to his next class. People were still walking by us, trying to get to their next class, when Bella turned to me.

"Just what the hell was that about Jasper?!" Bella hissed taking a step toward me. She caught the attention of some guy. He stopped and turned to us watching in amusement at our little dispute. I ignored him though; I was still looking at Bella, who looked like she was trying to kill me with her eyes. Wow she looked scary when she was pissed! I flinched slightly at the venom in her voice but quickly composed myself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said nonchalantly sticking my hands in my pocket. Bella looked like she was about to slap me right then and there but the booming voice of the guy next to us stopped her.

"Oh no, he did not!" The random guy said from beside me. Bella and I turned to glare at him, but our glares quickly turned into a surprised look. This guy was huge! He went to stand beside Bella and turned to me and snapped his fingers in a zig zag. Rosalie started to giggle. What the hell was with this guy? "Go on and tell him off, girl!" He encouraged Bella. Bella hesitated for a second, but turned back to me.

"Umm yeah. Like I saying, when I said 'what the hell was that about?' I was talking about the fact that you were acting like a total jackass to someone you just met and I like! I mean really, what was that about, Jasper? I expected you to be nice and welcoming on my first day back home since I left from Phoenix."

"Yeah!" the random guy added. I glared at him, but he just still looked amused.

"Okay seriously, who the fuck are you?" I said still glaring at him. He gasped and put a hand over his heart, feigning shock and hurt.

"Here I am just trying to put in my two cents and you just drop the F bomb on me. I am hurt!" He exclaim. I rolled my eyes. "No wonder she's mad at you. You're a total jackass." I heard him mutter. I whipped my head in his direction while he just looked in the other direction whistling. Rosalie continued to giggle and Bella couldn't help but crack a smile at his comment.

"Fuck. You." I said through clench teeth. I was beyond pissed. First off he just comes along and meddles in the conversation, and then he calls me a jackass! Who the hell does he think he is? He turned his head back to me and smiled.

"Sorry, but no. I'm afraid it'd hurt you're mouth too much. Plus I don't roll that way." His said dismissively. A blush went through my face and Rosalie and Bella burst out in laughter. I muttered something unintelligible and Bella turned to me then.

"Look dude, I was just playin'. My name is Emmett and I'm new here. I was just passing by when I heard this little lady hiss like a snake to you and thought I might lighten the mood a little. I'll leave yall alone." Emmett said with a smile on his face. I guess it was suppose to be an apologetic smile but it really just looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing. He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Rosalie said instantly grabbing his arm. He turned around with that damn smile on his face and raised an eye brow at her. She roughly pushed me and Bella out of the way to so she could stand next to him. "Umm…So Emmett what grade our you in?" She asked trying to start small talk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bella while Rosalie walked off with Emmett. Bella was looking down and all sad. _Aww shit, I can't be mad at her. What was I even mad about again? _

"Look Bella, I'm...sorry. It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time and I just wanted to talk to you and you were already talking to someone and I just got a little angry and annoyed and jealous and-" I said in a rush but she stopped then.

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it, kay? Let's start over." She said and with that she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. "Gawd, I missed you Jazz." She whispered.

"Missed you too, Bells." I said. All too soon she pulled back and smiled at me. Soon the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next classes, and we went into our separate directions. I had no classes with Bella! The only period I had with her was lunch, so I was more then relieved when it was time for lunch. As I walked into the crowded cafeteria, I searched the tables to see where Bella was. I soon spotted a table with five people at it. I first saw the brute that was Emmett leaning toward Rosalie whispering in her ear and causing her to giggle. Next I saw Bella, who looked up and waved at me. I smiled back and made my way through the crowd. As I got closer I saw the other two people sitting at the table. And guess who is sitting next to Bella, staring at her?? Edward fucking Cullen. Oh great! I didn't even bother to look at the last person. I was on a mission and determined. I promised myself this year would be different. I was going to tell Bella that she was my everything, that I needed her like I needed air. Now was the time. I was going to tell Bella I was in love with her. I walk to the table with my head held up high.

"Bella-"

"Jasper! You're just the person I wanted to see!" She exclaimed interrupting me.

"Wait, Bella, I really need to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that I-" But before I could finish she turned her back to me and quickly turned back around with the other girl at the table standing next to her.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my friend Alice. Alice this is Jasper Hale." Bella said with a smile on her face and I swear my heart stopped for a second, and not for a good reason. I knew what Bella was trying to do. She was trying to hook me up with her knew friend. I knew it would be crazy for a girl like Bella to love a guy like me. I knew it but it still didn't take away the lump in my throat or the ache in my heart. I couldn't look at Bella anymore. I couldn't handle the rejection she was obviously throwing in my face. I couldn't stand the apologetic look Rosalie was giving me and I couldn't stand the thought of Bella with that Edward guy. So I did the only thing that was going through my head; run out of there. I turned around and bolted through the cafeteria. I leaned against a tree a tree and closed my eyes, and god I wish I hadn't. All that I could see behind me closed lids was Bella. Bella laughing, Bella tripping, me catching Bella, Bella in my arms, and then I saw the worst, Bella leaning toward Edward. I put my fist over my eyes and sunk to the ground. I stay like that until I heard the next bell ring for class. That was the last time I ever broke down about Bella or even thought about a future involving myself and Bella together...sort of.

As the year went on Emmett and Rosalie became boyfriend and girlfriend. In order to have more classes with Emmett, Rosalie requested to skip a grade, and since she was already at the top of her classes the school approved. Edward and Bella were starting to get closer, as were I and Alice. I really liked Alice. She was funny, cute, and was a ball of energy, but I didn't love her. So when I asked her to be my girlfriend it was only because I knew she really liked me too, and also because Edward had told me he was going to tell Bella he had feelings for her. When he told me that I want to yell, I wanted to scream that I loved her first, and oh man I wanted to punch him right in his face that had the damn crooked smile on. But being the pussy that I was I just plaster a fake smile on my face and said, "That's great. Hope everything goes well."

But besides that, I also found out that Edward was a pretty cool guy and we became friends. But our friendship didn't stop me from wincing whenever he would lean toward Bella and make her giggle, or kiss Bella, or hold Bella. Though I knew Bella and I would never be ,I still loved her. I would lay in my bed and not really sleep, but think about what could have been…what should have been.

On July 4th Alice told me she loved me, in front of the whole freaking group. I didn't know what to do at first. I knew if I said I don't feel the same way they would probably mark me as the world's biggest douche bag for breaking Alice's heart. If I said yes then I would be stuck with someone I really didn't love. So, be shunned and stoned for rejecting Alice or lie to Alice and go along with the ride that I really didn't want to get on? I really didn't want to be shunned. So I said a simple, "I love you too." Alice beamed and lean in to give me a kiss. As she was leaning even I caught a glance of Bella. She smiled and winked at me before Edward came and hugged her from behind. He looked at me then Alice and smirked as he leaned in to kiss Bella. I closed my eyes tight and kissed Alice with all the passion I had… for Bella. Maybe if I truly believed I loved Alice then I could be happy with the cards dealt to me.

Maybe?

No.

I could never be happy. I could never be complete without her. It was truly impossible.

Some way…

Some how…

Some time…

I _will_ make Bella mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Present time_

So here I am, on my way to Edward's house for our graduation party. Alice babbled on and on about what she was planning for the party. I didn't pay attention because I was silently making plans of my own. I never forgot the promise that I made to myself those years ago; the promise to make Bella mine. I know we were meant to be. And I knew this was the time I would make it happen.

Alice and Edward had said they weren't going to do any drinking because they were going to let me and Bella party this time since we always have to take care of them. Edward, Alice and I knew Bella couldn't hold her alcohol for shit, and they thought I couldn't handle a little alcohol either, but they were wrong. Ha. I then knew exactly what I was gonna do. All I had to do was wait until Bella loosened up a bit-which would not take long- and make my move then. With her a little loosened up she won't constantly be thinking about her damn Eddiekins. I knew Edward and Alice would be too busy trying to keep all the drunk kids from tearing the house apart. This time there wouldn't be any damn interruptions when I told and showed Bella what she meant to me. This time things were going to work. I knew I had a silly grin on my face.

As the party went on I drank as much beer as Bella. I could tell she was tipsy from the fact that she was stumbling around the place more than she usually would, but I was still good and I still knew the plan. I acted like Bella and stumble a few times and slurred my words. We hadn't seen Edward or Alice much though. They were too busy trying to keep the house alive. Looks like things are going my way for once.

I was currently sitting on the couch next to a drunken Bella. Now was the time to make my move. I had to get her to a quieter place to talk. I smirked then at the thought that went through my mind.

_Hmmm…Edward's room wouldn't be such a bad place to make Bella mine_. I thought.

**(A/N: I know it might sound like he is planning on raping her but he is NOT! He is talking about confessing his love to Bella and then making love to her maybe, just showing her how he feels. Just wanted to clear that up)**

I shook my head. I wouldn't be that cruel…even though life has been that cruel to me. I was just going to have to take her to the guest room. I turned to Bella on the couch right when she got up. I was about to call her but saw that she was heading off to the bathroom, so I just let her go. I went back to the couch and continued to chug the beer in my hand. When I was finished I decided to go check on Bella. I saw her head in my direction. I continued to walk toward her when I saw two arms wrap around her waist from behind. I followed the arms up to the persons face to see Edward.

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!?! NO! Oh this is just some ol' bullshit. Everything was going perfect and now this shit? Fuck!! _I ranted in my head. Damn! And things were going so well…

Just then I heard Alice's high pitched voice behind me and I jumped.

"Having a good time Jazzy?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. She leaned up toward me to kiss me and I leaned down. I glanced at Bella who was now in the arms of that prick Edward. They were making out while heading towards his room. I had to try hard to suppress the growl rumbling through my chest, but Alice heard it and took it as encouragement and crashed her lips to mine. Dammit! _How the hell is this going to work now?_ I thought. _I guess it's not. Damn it all to hell! I thought I actually had a chance… Fuck it! I don't give a shit about Bella anymore. She hasn't done anything for my life but cause me pain. _I shoved all thoughts of Bella out of my head and picked up Alice. She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist as I kissed her more urgently. We continued to make out there until Alice broke the kiss for air and gasped, "Bedroom. Now," I smirked at her and carried her to the guest room.

When I opened the door I froze and accidentally dropped Alice. The sight I saw was so horrific I was afraid I might have loss my eye sight right then.

There was Lauren, Mike, and Jessica making out nude on the bed. If that wasn't worse enough, Lauren broke away and her face turned green. She turned around quickly and a fucking water fall of puke poured out of her mouth. Mike and Jessica saw it and soon there faces turned green too and they copied Lauren. I could tell my eye was twitching from the scene me and Alice just witnessed.

Alice and I were just frozen there in place until we heard Mike speak.

"Oh-Oh god I think it's over. Yup, I'm threw…now where were we?" He said grabbing for Jessica. Lauren suggestively raised her eyes brows at his comment. I was pretty sure I would be the next to throw up.

"Oh Fuck NO! You all can get you're nasty asses out of here right now!" Alice shot up. I would've said something too, but I was still afraid if I opened my mouth puke would spew out of it, so I just kept my mouth shut and help Alice drag them out of the house. Once they were out, I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. God I needed a drink. I grabbed a beer and relaxed on the couch. I closed my eyes again for what seemed like two seconds and then…

"Okay people, you don't have to go home but YOU HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Edward roared. Jesus he was loud. Everyone just started at him like he was crazy. "NOW!!"

Oh holy shit fuck, Edward seems pretty pissed. I, along with everyone in the whole house jumped at his voice and rushed to the door. I was almost out the door when a hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"Jasper where the hell do you think you're going?" I just shrugged. Where was I going? "You and Bella need to stay in my room while Alice and I try to fix this up. Geez this party got out of control. Just how the fuck am I suppose to clean those puke stains on the carpet-" I stopped listening after the first thing he said.

_Me and Bella were going to be alone?_

_No Jasper just told yourself you'd let go of Bella!_

_Well that's when I didn't think I had anymore chances with her. Now I do and now I will tell her how I feel, show her how I feel…_

A grin spread on my face. I didn't know if it looked like a grin of the happiest man alive or the mischievous grin of an evil genius. Before I knew it we were in Edward's room. Edward pulled me into the room and stood me next to Bella.

"Okay you two are staying in here. Only in this room, I don't need you two wondering around the house while me and Alice try to clean this shit up. Understood?" Edward said to us like we were little kids. Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. Would he just fucking leave already?! I wanted to tell him that, but thry thought that I was drunk and it needed stay that way if this was going to work. If they knew I wasn't drunk they'd probably make me help them clean up and I wouldn't get my chance with Bella. Like hell I was gonna let that happen! So instead I said…

"Okie Dokie, Captain Cullen!" causing Bella and Alice to giggle. God I loved Bella's laugh. I looked back at Edward and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, out of annoyance I think.

"Oh lord…just…just come on Alice we have a mess to clean up." he said pulling Alice out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Suddenlt everything got hot

Okay this was it. I mean _really_ it. The moment of truth. The time I would tell and show Bella how much I loved her. Now how was I going to do this. I guess I can start at the beginning.

Yeah I think I'll just do that.

I turned to Bella and she turned around and went to lay on the bed. I followed her and fell back on the bed too.

Okay what was I going to say?

Oh right! The beginning.

Right when I opened my mouth something else opened; the door.

Oh big frucking surprise there! I get interrupted again. I swear I think god thinks it's funny to just watch me suffer. **(A/N- Or it could just be me. lol)**

"Okay, me and Alice-"

"Alice and I" Bella corrected him with a giggle. I smirked.

"Alice and I need to go out for a bit to buy some cleaning supplies. it might take a while since it so late. So just stay here until we get back. Got it? No funny business." He said. I internally chuckled darkly when he said 'no funny business'. Me and Bella both saluted him this time and he rolled his eyes. He gave Bella a quick kiss, which I had to try hard to hide my grimace at, and left.

Bella fell back on the bed next to me and we sat there in silence for a while.

Okay how to start. Umm…small talk?

"Ya know what really sucks?" I asked.

"What?" _Damn I didn't think about that part! Umm, shitshitshit! Umm…okay got it!_

"It's like…like we're in the real world now! Like we have to be real adults with real adult lives and..and-"

"responsibilities" she finished. Thank god.

"YES!!" I exclaimed.

"I know"

"Yea." Damn it. _Just saying 'yea' is perfect way to kill the conversation, stupid! Smooth Jasper, real fucking smooth! Now what??_

We sat there for awhile in silence and then she broke it.

She sat herself up on her elbows and turned her head to me. She studied my face for a few seconds and I swear I saw a hint of...want in her eyes. But before I could really tell, she shook her head slightly and said, "I have the perfect idea! A way we can have fun and recollect on our goodal childhood memories…hiccup." I raised an eye brow at her.

"Go on." I urged.

"Okay this might be a little crazy, but follow me on this. Okay so we can play all the fun ol' games we played when we were young! Ya know like…like Hide and go peek!" She said. I chuckled a bit. She was so cute when she was drunk. Maybe if I was lucky we could play spin the bottle or doctor…

Doctor made me think of Carlisle, Ew. Carlisle made me think of his son Edward. And that made me think of what Edward said earlier.

"I likey what you're sayin' But one problemo chika, Captain Cullen ordered us to stay in this room,"

She looked dissapointted for a second but quickly recovered. "Okay we'll just find a game that we can play while in this room. So hiding and peeking is out. Umm…hows about I spy?"

"neh." I would wait until she chose the game I really wanted to play.

"Jumping on the bed?" Hmm…maybe later after I've told you I love you and your underneath me naked.

"Too tired to get up."

"Umm…spin the bottle." _Oh holy shit! Did she just say that or me?!?!_ "I played that when I was like in the sixth grade. Young." I looked at her confused for a second. _Did…did she want me too? _

I smirked and said, "kay. I have the bottle." I waved the bottle in front of her face and she smirked and snatched to out of my hand. She chugged the rest of the beer in it and set it between us.

"Kay I'll go first!" She called. She spun it once, and like a sign from god, it landed on me instead of an inanimate object. She giggled a bit.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna have to kiss Edward's nightstand for a second there." _I did too._ We both laugh a bit and then started to lean forward. I was going to put everything in this kiss. This kiss would tell her everything.

When our lips finally met, it felt like an electric shock went through my body. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me access to her mouth. I tried to put as much of me in that kiss as I kissed her more passionately. She suddenly moaned in my mouth. It was such a beautiful sound yet it brought out the animal in me.

Then, so quick I didn't even see it coming; I was on top of her. Our kiss turned from passionate kissing to a furious hot make out. She pulled a way suddenly and ripped off her shirt. I did the same and soon all our clothes ended up on the floor. Every now and then Bella would moan my name. It made my heart swell up with joy that it was my name and not Edward's. Soon sleep over took us and we laid in a peaceful slumber in each other's arms. It felt like all was right in the world at that moment. But I knew what I did was wrong in so many ways but it felt right and…god it felt good. I actually felt happiness and peace in me. I haven't felt that way since the day I met Bella. So I would deal with all the shit that had to come in the morning. Right now I would just sleep with my arms wrapped around this angel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_6:14am_

**APOV**

What the hell was wrong with Edward. I've never seen him so torn up before.

Oh no!

No!

I bet Bella said no! That could be the only reason why Edward would look so bad. He looked like someone just stabbed him in the heart**. (A/N- Yeah in the heart and the back, ouch.) **But why the fuck would Bella say no?! Is she still drunk? They are perfect for each other! Oh my god, she better have a good reason for this!

I stormed up the stairs toward Edward's room. When I reached the door I expected to hear, crying; Bella's crying. But no, instead I hear light snores. What the hell?

I opened the door and when I looked in when it felt someone punched me in the stomach. There, in Edward's bed, was a very naked Jasper and Bella holding each other. I knew exactly what went on here and couldn't be in this room anymore. I ran out as fast as I could and ended up in the kitchen. I put my hands on the counter and tried to calm down my uneven breathing. I closed my eyes and suddenly I saw Bella and Jasper. I felt my stomach churn and everything in my stomach rise up my throat. I ran to the sink and threw up. I wiped my mouth and sat down at the kitchen table trying to sort out my thoughts.

Once I reached the table I really broke down. My body was shaking violently as the sobbing came worse. _How could Jasper do this to me? And with Bella? What did I do wrong? Didn't he say he loved me? I thought we were going to get married, have kids, and have a happy life together! But no, he does this. He kills me. _Suddenly rhe sadness and sorrow I was feeling turned into anger and pain. _I did nothing wrong! He cheats on me with my best friend and I've been nothing but a good girlfriend to him. And BELLA!! How could she be in this too! We've been friends since freshman year! I don't desevered all this pain that I'm feeling now! THEY DO!!!_ My teeth ground together as I thought this. I couldn't stand this anymore. I felt something snap within me. I did not know what, but I knew I wasn't thinking in my right mind anymore. Now it was more like I was just watching myself.

I saw myself walk slowly to the kitchen drawer with a crazed and angered look on my face. I opened the drawer and reached my hand inside. I pulled out a very large, very shiny, and very sharp kitchen knife. I eerie smile spread on my face as I gazed at the object in my hand. I walked slowly up the stairs and toward Edward's room. I stopped at the door and exhaled. I opened the door and heard Bella's frantic voice.

"Alice! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing. I..…Alice, wh-what are you doing with that?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- MUHAHAHAHAH!! Cliffy! I want a lot of reviews!!! And just so people know you DO NOT need an account to review! Some people think you do and so they don't reveiw, but you don't! SO REVIEW RIGHT NOW!! Tell me your thoughts or what you think'll happen next!**

**_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation!!**


	6. Jesus what is going on?

**CHAPTER 6-**

**A/N- Ooooo. So what's going to happen next??? Your about to find out! So again I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm actually starting to get a life. So I'll try to update ATLEST once a week! BUT I want to get up to 70 reviews on this chapter! Not 70 people review this one chapter but in total this story got 70 reviews. As for a lemon for this story...hmm yea I'll write one but it will most likely be a separte story on my account.**

**Now back to the story! **

**THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer_ I own nothing**

**Read, Relish, Review!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Oh my god.

OH MY GAWD!!!

OH MY FUCKING GAWD!!!

I slept with Jasper! I slept with my best friend. I slept with my other best friend's boyfriend. I slept with my boyfriend's best frie-

Oh my god…I cheated on Edward.

Everything felt like it was crashing down at that very moment. I sank down on the floor and hugged my knees and starting to cry into them. Jasper jumped down from the bed and was at my side. Thankfully he brought the blanket with him. He covered me with it and held me and whisper soothing nothings in my ear.

"Don't worry Bells. It'll be okay. I'm not mad, It's going to be oka-" I cut him off right there. He was so wrong it wasn't even funny. Nothing was okay. Not any part of what I did was okay, fine, or dandy!

"NO!! Jasper it's not okay. I just fucked my boyfriend's best friend!" I yelled. I pushed him off of me and he fell back a little. He looked at me with the most heart wrenching expression someone could ever have. His face was a mix of pain, hurt, regret, and sadness. I immediately felt like a jackass. I crawled over to him and lightly grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry Jazz. It's just that we did something very wrong. I basically fucked up the world as we know it." I said with a bitter laugh. "I ruined you and Alice's relationship, I ruined me and Edward's and I bet Alice won't even talk to me once she finds out. I-I such a h-h-horrible p-person!" I was sobbing by then. Jasper held me to him again. After a few minutes of crying my eyes out I pulled back and looked up at Jasper. He looked down at me and gave me a half hearted smile. He grabbed his boxers and put them on. He looked back at me and his expression changed into something else. He looked down then back up at me with sad eyes.

"Bella…do you…do you-" then the door opened.

Both our heads snapped up a caught sight of Alice. I sprang up from Jasper's arms and immediately started to apologize. I mean, c'mon what else was I suppose to do right now?

"Alice! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing I-"right then I had to stop. Clutched in Alice's right hand was a very large kitchen knife. "Alice, wh-what are you doing with that?" I started to back away with my eyes still glued on the knife. I kept stepping back slowly until I bumped into Jasper behind me. I glanced backed and saw that his eyes were also trained on the knife. I looked back at Alice and now she had her eyes closed and looked like she was in deep concentration. Neither I nor Jasper dared to speak. I really looked at her then and saw that her face was stained with tears and all the guilt came back to me then and I had to say something.

"Alice I-"

"SHUT UP!!" She screeched out of nowhere pointing the knife at me. Me and Jasper both jumped at her voice. I was starting to shake from fear and I notice Jasper was to. Alice was fucking frightening.

She turned her glare to Jasper, and I heard his intake of breath.

"I thought you loved me, Jasper." She said taking a slow step forward, causing me and Jasper to take a slow step back. "I thought you said we were going to have a happy life together. We were going to get married, travel the world together, and have kids. You told me yourself that you loved me…" she said the last part through clenched teeth and pointed the knife at him with a shaky hand.

"Now Al-"

"LET ME FINISH!" She screeched again.

"I think I just shit myself." Jasper said almost inaudibly. I would have laughed but I think I shit myself too.

"I love, no _loved_ you and you do this?! You have sex with my best friend behind my back! How could you." The hurt in her eyes as she said this almost made me cry. Tears did not escape me, but a soft whimper did. Unfortunately.

She whipped her head in my direction and pointed the knife at me. My heart rate picked up and so did my breathing.

"What the fuck are _you _crying for Bella?" She spat my name as if it were a disgusting word. Right now it was. I was a disgusting person. Even I knew it.

"Alice I'm sorry." I said it almost sounded like I was begging. She glared at me for two seconds before she threw her head back in laughter. I looked back at Jasper and he looked scared and confused. Okay this was not Alice. This was a crazed woman.

"What are you sorry for Bella? For getting caught. Aren't you the one that said me and Jasper would go great together?! Remember in 9th grade, I was too shy to talk to him so you introduce me to him? Aren't you the one that told me on 4th of July to tell him how I really feel about him? I thought you were my best friend! No, you were probably planning this day from the very start! Plotting it all just to see small little Alice crack!! Well guess what? Great job, you did it! You slept with my boyfriend, ruined me and Jasper's relationship and you and Edward's. Ha! I can't believe Edward was actually going to propose to you!" My eyes widen even more when she said this and I felt Jasper stiffen behind me. "And most of all you killed our friendship. You stabbed it through the fucking heart…and now I'm going to do the same to you."

I could not believe what I was hearing. She was mad, I tell you, mad! I whimper escaped my lips as I was about to meet my fate. Three things happened at once. Alice drew her hand (with the knife in it) back, Jasper yelled "NO!" , and I was slammed back into the wall. Something warm was running down my neck. I place you hand to the back of my neck and brought it back to my face to examine it. Blood. I faintly saw Jasper struggle with the Alice on the floor before I was out cold.

**JPOV**

"…and now I'm going to do the same to you."

What the fuck was wrong with Alice?! She's…she's fucking bonkers! I expected the screaming and yelling, but the knife. No. After everything that Alice said I felt disgusted with myself. But she doesn't know, she can't possibly understand…I loved Bella for years, but only been able to stay in the friend zone. And then she tries to dump me on her best friend. She can't possible know how much that hurts. How much I've been hurting. A whimper brought me out of my thoughts then.

I looked back up at Alice and she drew back the knife in hand ready to stab Bella. Everything at that second seemed to happen in slow motion for me.

"NO!" I yelled and pounced at Alice, while in the same second knocking Bella back out of the way. I think I may have pushed her out the way a little to hard…

I straddled Alice's body as she kicked and punched me. God she could hit for such a small person. I finally managed to get the knife out of her hand and throw it across the room. Right when I thought the hard part was over, Alice threw a nice punch at my jaw. I fell off of her and she made a dash for the knife. I launched myself at her again before she could reach it. I had her straddled again. She screamed and screeched and kicked and punched. So I just held her until she finally calmed down. **(A/N-was gonna make him slap her but Jasper's not really a woman beater type.) **

"Jasper." she breathed. She sounded like she was about to pass out.

"Yes?" I managed to get out, out of breath. She turned her head to look me straight in the eyes.

"I fucking hate you." With that she let herself pass out. I let that set in. Yes it stung a little, and yes I did deserve it. I know I wronged her. But it kind of felt good to hear that. Like some restraints were released off of me. I never loved Alice the way I loved Bella. I slowly exhaled and looked at the room around me. Bella was also passed out by the wall.

"Fuck!" two passed out women, a man in his boxers, and a house with the owners of it MIA. What the fuck is next.

I figure I should take care of Alice first. I at least need to get her out of the same room as Bella. I carry Alice to a guest bedroom and tuck her in bed. Maybe if she wakes up comfortable she wouldn't try to kill anyone again. I made my way back over to Bella and carry her in my arms to another guest room. I don't think Edward room was appropriate for anything that might come anymore.

I laid Bella in the bed and right when I pushed some hair out of her face I notice some red stuff on her neck. Oh shit that was blood. I quickly run to the bathroom and wet a towel. Shit I've never been in a situation like this; I don't know what the hell to do. **(A/N-Ummm…yea neither do I) **I wiped off the blood on Bella's neck and wound. I guess she got it when I pushed her out of the way. I guess I should just wait for them to wake up.

I went to the couch in the middle of the room and fell back into it. Nothing to do but wait. I sat there for about fifteen minutes until I started to hear Bella stir on the bed. I walked over to the bed to hear her mumbling.

I looked at her and again was lost in her beauty. I brushed away a lock of hair from her face and whisper, "I love you Bella."

No response. That's probably the same thing I would get if I told her when I was a awake. _Hell, I might as well tell her the whole story now. I'll probably be too much of a pussy to tell her when she's a wake or I'll just get interrupted. _I exhaled slowly and ran a hand through my hair. Here goes nothing.

"Bella…I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you I've loved you. I've always been too shy to tell you. I was always afraid you would just reject me and I would ruin our relationship, and I sure as hell didn't want that." I caressed her cheek as I continued.

"I tried to tell you many times though. Like when you left for Phoenix. I tried to tell you then, but I couldn't. I mean I could…but I didn't take the chance. I thought I would never get another chance with you. But like you said you came back to Forks…Then I saw you with Edward.

"When I saw you and him about to kiss, I almost broke down in that damn hallway. But then you spotted me and that's why I acted like a dick that day. I promise myself that I would tell you. I would tell you that I loved you and soon. So when I went to the cafeteria that day I was determined to tell you....but then you introduced me to Alice…"

"When you introduce Alice to me I knew what you were doing. You wanted to hook me up with your friend. It felt like slap in the face. I was so hurt I ran out to the court yard and broke down by a tree." I laughed bitterly remembering it.

"I thought I lost you forever that day. I thought there was no chance that you would ever love me. But somewhere deep down inside me…I still had hope. I don't know if you love or if you ever will love me but…I love you Bella and I always will." I looked at her for a moment and sighed. She never will love me back. I started to get off the bed.

Then so quietly I almost didn't hear it, she whisper, "I love you too Jasper."

She...she said it. She loves me. Her mind may not know it but her heart does. Bella's eye lids began to flutter open and her brown eyes met with my blue ones. All I saw in her eyes was love. If I were to die right at that second I would have died a happy man.

_Well now seems like the perfect time to say it. _

"I love you Isabella Swan." I blurted out.

**BPOV**

I was dreaming. I knew I was.

I was in a dark place; a very dark place. It would have bothered me some if I wasn't lip locking with somebody. It was too dark see who it was but I could tell this person was a good kisser.

We continued to make out then he pulled back to breathe. Both of us were panting and holding each other; my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I felt like I was at home in those arms. Like I have been on long journey for years and now I was finally home. I reached up to feel the face of the person I was just making out with. I placed my hand on what I guess was his cheek and he place his hand on mine, holding my hand there.

The lights in the room started to slowly go on and then the mystery man was revealed.

Jasper.

He looked at me with smoldering eyes and said in a serious sincere tone, "I love you Bella."

"Jasper I can't-"

"Bella I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you I've loved you. I've always been too shy to tell you. I was always afraid you would just reject me and I would ruin our relationship, and I sure as hell didn't want that." He placed his hand on my cheek and continued talking.

"I tried to tell you many times though. Like when you left for Phoenix." Suddenly the room was disappearing and now the scene around us was of the airport. I looked at Jasper and he was just looking forward. I looked in the direction he was looking at and there was a younger version of me, Jasper, and Rose. I remembered it then. The younger Jasper called out my name and both I and my younger self looked at him. He looked hesitant to speak and then the announcer called my flight and the younger me left. The younger Jasper looked so hurt and sad that I wanted to just give him a hug. "I tried to tell you then, but I couldn't. I mean I could…but I didn't take the chance. I thought I would never get another chance with you. But like you said you came back to Forks…Then I saw you with Edward."

Again the scene around us changed. The walls of the airport disappeared and now we were in the hallway of Forks High. I looked ahead and saw in another younger Jasper less then two feet from me and Jasper. I stepped away from Jasper and walked forward until I was beside younger Jasper. He had a smile on his face; a smile that made me smile. Then he started to walked forward and I walked with him. I looked in the direction we were going and saw another younger me. I looked back at him and his smile faltered. I looked at him confused for a second but then turn my attention back to the younger me and saw that a younger Edward was leaning in to give me or her a kiss. Realization hit me and I looked back at the younger Jasper. He had a pained look that made my heart ache.

I couldn't believe that I was the cause of that face. Suddenly everything around me stopped and that pained look stayed on younger Jasper's face. I reached my hand forward and touched his face and it felt as if it burned my skin. I quickly withdrew my hand and turned back to the present time Jasper. He gave me a sad smile.

"When I saw you and Edward about to kiss, I almost broke down in that damn hallway. But then you spotted me and that's why I acted like a dick that day. I promise myself that I would tell you. I would tell you that I loved you and soon. So when I went to the cafeteria that day I was determined to tell you....but then you introduced me to Alice…"

Now we were in the cafeteria standing behind a table occupied by younger Emmett, Rose, Alice, me, and Edward. I knew what was coming and almost covered my eyes and ears. I remembered that moment also. I introduce Alice to Jasper. Jasper had suddenly ran out of the cafeteria and I never asked him about it. When he came back into the school he seemed fine, so I figured everything was okay. I guess not.

"When you introduce Alice to me I knew you were just trying to hook me up with your friend. It felt like slap in the face." He said with a sad laugh. "I was so hurt I ran out to the court yard and broke down by a tree."

Suddenly we were in the court yard standing next to the young Jasper. He looked like he was in agony, just pure physical pain, when it was all really emotional pain. And it was all because of me. I was so blind all these years. How could I have not realized my Jasper was in love with me. I hurt my best friend so bad. I sank down to the ground next to the younger Jasper and soon I was sobbing too. The present time Jasper came and sat next to me. He didn't hold or hugged me, he just sat there crossed leg playing with a blade of grass. He probably couldn't stand to look at me anymore. Hell, I couldn't even stand me anymore.

"I thought I lost you forever that day. I thought there was no chance that you would ever love me. But somewhere deep down inside me…I still had hope. I don't know if you love or if you ever will love me but…I love you Bella and I always will." He said as he finally looked up at me. He had a few tears in his eyes that seemed like they would never fall.

More tears and sobs escaped me. I thought about everything that me and Jasper went through in our life. All the things I put him through. I thought about all the times he was there for me when I needed to talk to someone or I just needed to be held. Then I had another realization come to me.

I loved Jasper Hale.

I couldn't believe that it took me this long to figure it out. I looked back up at Jasper and saw that his attention was fixed on the blade of grass again, but sadness plagued his face. I said the only thing that was coming to mind now; the only thing that my body and mind would let me say.

"I love you too Jasper."

I launched myself at him and hugged him with everything I had in me. He held me back just as tightly. I pulled back slightly to look at him. He had a warm smile on his face and started to lean into me. I closed my eyes and our lips touched.

Suddenly everything felt different. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jasper above me. I glanced around the room and saw that I was in a bedroom. I was in a guest room in Edward's house. I looked back up at Jasper and he had a smile on his face. My new favorite smile. I returned the smile and he blurted out,

"I love you Isabella Swan!" He instantly looked worried, like he was afraid of me reaction. I sat up quickly and crashed my lips to his. His eyes grew slightly but then he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us down on the bed. We laid there kissing for quite a while. When we finally stopped kissing I looked up at him and said, "I love you too, Jasper."

We laid there in each others arms for what seemed like hours, but was probably just an hour. I spoke up first.

"Jasper?"

"Yea."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes.." He said sounding unsure a little.

"I…We…shit. I love you Jazz…but I basically belong to Edward…that is, if he'll still have me." Tears started to sting my eyes and began to fall. Jasper quickly wiped them away with his thumbs and let his hand rest on my cheek. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve anyone." I sobbed.

"Don't say that Bells. You deserve the world…and I know what you were saying though." He looked down and continued to speak. "You love me, but you also love Edward. And…he is who you want to be with. Right?" He finished.

I couldn't speak. So I just nodded my head. He sighed then looked up at me and smiled. He kissed me on the forhead and spoke.

"I love you Bells. But if Edward is who you want, then I'm not gonna stop you. All I've wanted all these years is for you to know that I love you and…for you to love me back. And I couldn't be happier right now. So if you want to be with Edward, I'll help you get him. I want you to be happy Bella." He finished and kissed me on the head again. How could I have a guy in my life as great as Jasper. After all that I put him through he still loves me.

"And I'll help you get Alice back." I said to him. He smile turned to a frown then. "What?"

"Bella…I don't love Alice. I mean I do love her…but I'm not _in _love with her. But I still want to be friends with her though." Jasper explained. Wow. All these years everyone thought he was going to marry her. Well it looks like nothing really turned out the way people thought it would. I sighed and try to sort out everything that was going through my head.

"Well, we'll get them both back. As our friends and our lovers." I said as positively as I could. He just nodded. "Somehow." I whispered and looked down.

This was going to be hard. We both fucked up fabulously and it was going to take a lot to get our friends back.

**Emmett POV**

I laid in my bed in a peaceful sleep with Rose in my arms. We were both knocked out from the crazy party my buddies threw. And now we had the summer a head of us. Every seems to be going-

RING!

RING!

I felt my eye twitch.

Just who the fuck is calling me at 6am.

RING!

"Jesus Emmett can you get the damn phone?!" Rosalie hissed.

"Okay, okay."

I quickly picked up the phone from the bedside table and saw the caller ID said Edward Cullen. I answered it as politely as I could.

"What the fuck Edward? It's like 6 in the morning!" I yelled.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said ignoring my tone. His voice sounded rough.

"Hey Eddie, are you alright?" I asked. I heard a short dark laugh before he answered me.

"Just…just come get me before I do something really stupid. You know find me." He hung up then.

Oh my sweet lord baby Jesus.

Something had to be wrong. That much I was sure of. I knew where he was going; the old bar.

One day a couple of years ago me, Jasper, and Edward we driving around and found this bar. I was like 17 and they were still 16. The bartender, Rachelle, didn't really care that we were minors though. She was a really cool chick and not that bad to look at either; and always listen to your problems. Every time one of us guys had a problem we would just go to that bar and not even drink but just talk to Rachelle. She seemed like she always know what to do in a situation. I just hoped she could help Edward through this one. Whatever it was…

I quickly jumped off the bed, much to Rose's dislike. She started to complain but I quickly told her that Edward needed some help and she nodded and went back to sleep. I slipped on my jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed my keys and was out the door.

The bar was pretty far out there. After about an hour of driving I finally made it to the bar. I hopped out of my Jeep and burst into the front door. I stood at the entrance and looked around the bar. It was pretty empty. Finally I spotted very drunk looking Edward talking to Rachelle. She had a worried look on her face. She looked up and spotted me and looked relieved. She waved me over and I jogged over to her and Edward.

"Thank god you're here! He came here looking like he just saw a small cuddly animal get shot through the head or something." She said shaking her head slightly at Edward; who now had his head in his hands giggling like a mad man. "He's been hurt real bad Emmett. he told me that Bella chick cheated on him." She said with an angry tone.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the bar looked at me like I was crazy. What? She was talking about Bella here. Bella freakin Swan cheating on Edward Cullen. No. That's just not how things work. She nodded her head though.

"Well who was the bastard?! Does Edward know?" I urged.

"Yea. He walked in on them." She said quietly.

"I'll kill the guy!" I really would. She shook her head then. Is she on the bastard's side?!

"No…you won't" She said quietly. Boy was she wrong.

"Sorry, Rachelle, but yea I w-"

"It was Jasper." She said so quietly.

"No!" I gasped. She looked at me with sad eyes and nodded again.

"But- how…and when…and why-"

"I don't know Emmett. He just said that he was about to _propose_ to this Bella chick and he walked in and found a very naked Jasper and Bella together in _his _bed. I was about to talked to him when the phone rang. I answered it and when I come back he's drunk out of his mind, thanks to that dumbass over there." She said pointing at her brother and her assistant bartender, Will. He looked down guiltily.

"Okay, what the hell was I suppose to do? He looked all sad and shit. So I just gave him something a little strong to put his worries away." He smiled proudly at the last part. Rachelle rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. Hard. Ouch I know how that feels....Rosalie.

Will rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something about crazy sisters before going to the back of the bar.

"Okay Emmett just get him out of here and take care on of him." I nodded and helped up Edward and slung his arm over my shoulder. And out of fucking nowhere he kissed my cheek!

"I love ya man! I love you soo much!" Rachelle snickered quietly but then ended as soon as Edward hurled all over the floor.

"Yeeesh!" Rachelle said. She sighed then smiled. "Will, you got a clean up out here!" She called.

I carried Edward out of the bar on pulled him into the passenger seat of the it. I climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

"Edward, don't puke in my car." I said simply. I started to drive back to the apartment me and Rose shared. It was silent in the car until Edward started sobbing. I quickly looked at him.

"She doesn't love me anymore man! I was going to freakin propose to her. I was gonna marry her. But no her love for me was a lie! A fucking lie! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" His voice growing with every word. I didn't know weather to laugh or comfort him.

"Umm it'll be okay man. Don't worry." I said as warm as possible.

"Yea it'll be okay." he slurred. "She'll be kay with Jazz!" He said and started crying in his hands. Oh God what the hell am I suppose to do. I just continued to tell him everything was going to be okay.

We finally made it back to my apartment and I once again slung his arm over my shoulder and brought him into the apartment.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with Edward." Rosalie said as soon as I walked through the door. I told her everything I knew. And when I got to the part where I found out it was Jasper. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"Emmett, I'll be back! But I have to go!" She said as she sprang up and got her clothes on and headed out the door.

"Wait where are you going babe?" I asked following her.

"I'll be back! Don't worry hun!" with that she gave me a peck on the lips and ran out the door with her keys in hand.

"Ooooh gawd, Emmett. I don't feel too good. I think- I think I'm gonna-" I didn't need to turn around to know Edward just puked all over my carpet. I heard it. I sighed and turned back around when I heard him finish. He was passed out on the couch. I grabbed a throw blanket and threw it over him.

I ran a hand threw my hair.

Jesus what is going on?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N- I want 70 now! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have some Rose POV and some other stuff. I'm not sure riight now.

Just a reminder this is a EdwardxBella story...well that's what I plan on it being.

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation


	7. yeah

**Bum BUM BUM!!!**

A/N

**If you don't read this I will hurt you!**

Okay, I won't hurt you, but I will be very sad.

This will be very quick so just please read.

First off, About the whole I want 70 reviews things, yeah, I went a little overboard right there. LOL.

So yeah I'm still going to Update even though I didn't reach 70, (that sounded like I was talking about WoW [World of Warcraft] there for a sec. lol. Anyone play WoW? I do! DRUIDS FTW!!).

Secondly **I DO NOT LIKE TO DRAG THINGS OUT**!!!! What I mean is, ya know when you have filler chapters, yeah, I'm too lazy to do them. So there is gonna be a gap like thing in my story, but a chapter will explained what happened in that gap time. I'm not gonna make Edward be all, "I'm sorry Bella, but I just need time." Cuz come on people, we all know that Edward would forgive Bella if she fucking killed his mom or anything so I'm not going to drag it out. So please don't hate me.

**BUT **if you _do_ want me to do more chapters where Edward needs days to think about being with Bella again, and then Bella has to like prove her love to Edward again, then tell me that on a review! Because I already have two chapters done and they follow my original plan of just going straight to Edward forgiving Bella. If I don't get more than four reviews telling me to make Bella prove her love or some stuff, I'm going to update later today.

And lastly, Is it just me or does it get harder and harder to update you fanfic stories these days? I mean it was pretty easy in the beginning, but now its like "God DAMN! It's pretty fuckin hard to update!" I have so much crap to do all the time now. It really blows.

*sigh*

Kay I'm done.

_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation.


	8. Anticlimactic much?

**A/N- Well remember when I said I'm starting to actually get a life. Well it's getting pretty hectic. I have so much shit to do it's not even fucking funny. Plus I was stuck on this chapter and didn't know what the hell to write because my mind is fuckin distracted from all the work. **

**So some of yall are going to hate me for what's to come for this story, but Oh well i guess.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT **_**DID**_** REVIEW! You all are amazing! I found out what I'm gonna do for the rest of this story! That means it will be a little easier writing the chapters! Woo! So as I'm writing this I'm listening to "Heartless" and I'm kind of dancing too so there might be a few mistakes in this! So back to the story. Here you go, in Rose's point of view! Her POV is kind of boring I guess, but don't skip!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Darn it!**

* * *

**RPOV**

Once I heard that it was Jasper that slept with Bella and caused the drunken mess that was Edward to come stumbling in my apartment, I didn't even listen to the rest that Emmett was telling me.

_How could Jasper do this?! Is he out of his fucking mind? I knew he should have told Bella all those years ago. I have to go talk to him now. He needs someone to knock some sense in him. Well Rosalie, you have a job to do._

I got up from where I was sitting and quickly put on some clothes and headed out the door after giving Emmett a quick kiss. I felt bad for just leaving him with Edward, but I had to go and find Jasper before him or Bella could cause anymore damage. I hopped into my convertible and sped down the road to Edward's house. They were probably still there from the party they had. Soon another thought invaded me.

Alice.

_Oh my god, Alice. She's probably hurting so bad right now. _

I remembered all the times when Alice would talk about her dreams about a life with my brother and the way she looked at him. It was a look of love; One I knew he didn't give her. I shook my head and stepped on the gas. I knew Jasper didn't love Alice, or at least didn't love her in that way, but still. He fucked up big time.

Finally I was in front of Edward's house. I jumped out of my car and ran to the front door. I opened the door and stood at the entrance for a second. I looked around and didn't hear anything. I slowly walked up the stairs expecting to hear something, but nothing.

I ran to Edward's room and burst open the door, only to find nobody. Where the hell was everyone? Did I come to the wrong house? I looked over my shoulder and saw a picture of Edward and his happy parents smiling back at me. Nope I'm in the right house.

"Hello?" I called

No answer.

"Is anybody here dammit?!" I yelled and still no answer. I was about to head downstairs when I heard a faint, "Hello?" I recognized the voice instantly. I ran to the room where I heard it come from and froze when I walked into the room.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She looked like hell.

There she was curled up on the bed. Her eyes were red and face was wet from tears. Her hair looked like she had been pulling at it. _What has my brother done?_

"Hey Rose. What's up?" She said quietly not meeting my eyes. She simply looked forward at the wall. I walked slowly in front of her and she still didn't look at me. I've never seen happy perky Alice look so lifeless. It mad me sad for her and angry with my brother and best friend. I lightly took her hand and pulled her to sit up on the bed. When she was sitting up I wrapped my arms around her tightly with out saying anything. And she wrapped her arms around me tightly and started to let it all out on my shoulder soaking my top. Her sobs were muffled by my shoulder. When she pulled back she looked me in the eyes and asked me, "What did I do wrong?" I pulled her back to me then.

"Nothing, Alice. Jasper is just an idiot that doesn't know how to handle his problems." She pulled herself out of my arms and looked at the wall again.

"Was_ I_ his problem Rosalie? Did he want to get rid of me but didn't know how to do it so he broke my heart by fucking Bella?!" She croaked.

"Just calm down, Alice." I said patting her back. She once again started sobbing on my shoulder.

"I just want my Jasper back." She said quietly. I could tell she exhausted herself so I laid her back on the bed.

"Just sleep, Hun, I'll be back and well sort all this shit out." I said soothingly to her. Nodding her head one last time, she let herself fall into unconsciousness.

No time to find fucked-up-situation-maker 1 and 2; also known as Jasper and Bella. I checked the rest of the house and still no Jasper and Bella. I wipped out me cell phone and dialed Jasper.

"uh Hello."

"Don't 'uh Hello' me Jasper Whitlock Hale. What the fuck is wrong with you?! Edward is at my house drunk out of his mind. Alice is hysterical and me and Emmett are just fucking lost in this whole situation!"

"Kay, sis, I need you to calm down. I'll explain everything." He told me everything that happened in the past 24 hours. With one finale sigh he was finished.

"Jesus Jasper what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know?"

"Well, where are you now?"

"You said Edward was at your place, right?"

"Yea-"

"Then me and Bella will be there. Bring Alice." With that he hung up; hung up on fucking me. I had to take severely deep breaths before I could walk up stairs and carry Alice to my car and head back to my place.

Jasper better figure this out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

God I must be a slow or something.

I'm still tripping over the fact that I didn't realize I've been in love with Jasper Hale since the 8th grade.

But maybe we weren't meant to be. Maybe that's why I didn't want to see it. I was supposed to be with Edward.

Edward.

All I could do was hope that he forgave me.

"C'mon let's go find your man." Jasper said with a tight smile. It killed me that I was hurting him, but he had to know that my heart belonged to Edward. I reached my hand out to his cheek. But he gently grabbed my wrist and shook his head. He got off the bed and said, "I'll be downstairs waiting," before he was out of the bedroom door.

I sighed and quickly got dresses and grabbed my purse and headed for the stairs. As I glanced in the rooms that passed by I cringed a little as I passed Edward's door. I tried not to look in there, but I did and saw the black velvet box on the floor. Tears formed in my eyes as I slowly approached it. I squatted in front of it, just looking at it and seeing all that could have happened if we didn't make this mistake.

_There's still a chance. You can make this right._ A small part of me said. I smiled a little, grabbed the box and stuff it in my purse before hopping in the car with Jasper.

The car ride was silent for a while before Jasper cleared his throat.

"There's this bar me and guys used to go to when ever we had a problem. I think Edward might be there."

I ignored the fact that we were still minors yet they would hang out at a bar and just nodded my head.

_RING RING!_

"Oh shit." Jasper muttered.

_RING RING!_

"What?" I asked

_RING RING!_

"Rosalie."

_RING RING!_

"uh Hello?" Jasper said

I could heard Rosalie screaming at the other end of the line. What does Rosalie think of me now? I wonder if she will even talk to me again, I know Alice won't. Tears that I wasn't aware of started to overflow in my eyes on roll down my cheeks. Jasper hung up the phone and took my hand in his, but still kept his eyes on the road.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." He murmured, like he was trying to convince his self too. I must be going to hell now; hurting the two people that I loved most and my best friends. I sighed and wiped the tears off my face and before I knew it we were at Emmett and Rosalie's. I started to shake from nerves.

Just how the hell was I going to face Edward…or Rosalie…or Alice..AGAIN?

Jasper rubbed my hand encouragingly and with that we walked up to the door.

When we stopped in front of the door I could hear music playing. Then I heard Edward's voice singing the words.

"In the night I hear them talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul,  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you aint told me  
Ayo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back  
You gon' show me  
So you walk round like you don't know me  
You got a new friend  
Well I got homeys  
But at the end it's still so lonely"

By the end of that verse I could have swore I heard Edward sob. Even though it was pretty funny hearing Edward rap, I couldn't find myself laughing because of the situation we were in. But that didn't stop Jasper. I could see his shoulders shaking from laughter. I glared at him and that just managed to let one of his giggles to escape. I kneed him in the nuts and his giggle turned in to a grunt/cough. I turned back to the door and slowly turned the knob and walked in.

The music was still playing on the giant stereo Emmett owned and Edward lied on the couch. He slowly turned his head to me and gave me a sad smirk.

"Sounds fitting, don't ya think?" He practically whispered.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there and looked at my feet as tears started to fall from my eyes again. I heard Edward shuffle to his feet and start to approach me. His arms embraced me and I just wrapped my arms around him, squeezed him back, and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm so s-sorry, Edward." My voice was a little muffled by his shirt, but I'm sure he could hear me.

"Why, Bella? Why did you sleep with our best friend?" I started to cry more. How do I answer that? _Well you see, I have been in love with Jasper for awhile and my mind didn't know it but my heart did and we were drunk and then we played spin the bottle and then one thing lead to another and the next thing I know, I wake up to a very nude Jasper!_ No that wasn't a good answer. Suddenly Edward went very stiff. I looked up at him, but he was glaring above my head. I turned my head to see Jasper glaring right back at him.

"Edward." I placed a hand on his cheek and that seemed to relax him a bit. "Me and Jasper are so sorry for hurting you and Alice. We were drunk and one thing lead to another." And I knew that was only part of the truth but I couldn't let Edward know that I loved Jasper too. It would only complicate things and make him too protective over me. As much as it killed me to say the next things that escaped my mouth I had to say it. "It didn't mean anything. I _only_ love you."

I could practically feel Jasper's eyes piercing into me. But I didn't dare turn around and face him. That would only crush me more. So instead I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck and pulled him into another tight hug. He squeezed me right back and I knew I was forgiven.

**JPOV**

Did she really just say that? I-I thought she loved me. Didn't she say that? I tore my eyes away from Bella and just glared at the carpet. A smirk formed on my face and I shook my head. This is why I never told Bella all those years ago. She would always choose someone better. And what do you know? I was right. No point in fighting it (even though I really did want to.) I looked back up at Edward who was still giving me the evil eyes. I decided to just go slong with Bella on this.

"Look man, I'm didn't mean for this to happen. Like she said, we were drunk." Edward face started to relax and he started to look alittle understanding. Bella turned around and looked at me, but her expression was more apologetic than anything. I looked her straight in the eyes and gave a fake smile that I knew she could only see through. "It didn't mean anything." I finished as she slumped her shoulders.

Edward looked completely understanding than but still a little tense about it. He sighed.

"I understand, Jasper. I knew you two shouldn't have been drinking. Let's all stay off alcohol for a while." He said jokingly at the end. Me and Bella both chuckled a bit.

"FINALLY!" Emmett boomed from behind a couch. He started to stand up and brush off some invisible dust on him.

"What the hell? How long have you been there." Edward asked.

"Since you stopped trying to be Kanye West. Yeah, wasn't really sure if you all wanted me here when you were doing the whole 'I forgive you, you forgive me' thing, so I just kinda hung out behind the couch. Plus I was there incase you all actually didn't want me there AND Eddie and Jazzy started to have a little brawl and I needed to break it up." Emmett responded easily. We three just continue to look at him before we just shrugged our shoulders. The four of us just stood there for a while not knowing what to do.

"Anyone wanna watch _Night At the Roxbury_?" suggested Emmett. Just then the front door burst open. We all turned our heads to see a mean muggin Rosalie flanked by Alice. Rose turned her glare to me.

"Oh how lovely of you to join us sister dearest." I said in a sweet voice that had a bit of nervousness in it. Wrong move.

Rose stomped right up to me, and for the second time to-fucking-day I got kneed in the nazz.

"What the fuck?! Do you people not want me to have babies or something?! God Dammit!" I yelled hunched over. Everyone seemed to be holding in their laughter.

"That's for hanging up on me, jackass!" Rose explain. _That was JUST for hanging up on her?!_ Then she smacked the back of my head. Hard. "And that is for being a complete dumbass! I knew something was bound to happen since you never act on anything. You should have told Bella earlier that you-"I got out of my hunched over position and tackled- well lightly tackled- Rose. Nobody really knew that I loved Bella except Rose and Bella and I don't think spilling that little tid bit out would be a very bright idea. That would just lead to more shit.

"JASPER! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!?" Rose roared.

"Only a little."

"GET OFF!!" I jumped off of her and pulled her up to me.

"A few words, sister? Excuse us." I said as I lead Rose out of the room, leaving everyone gaping at me. Once we were safe from everyone else I told her that nobody knew my love for Bella and telling it to everyone would only cause more of a mess. And then I told her that Edward already forgave Bella and me.

"Wow. Just like that? Everything is over. Anticlimactic much?" Rose said in disbelief.

"Well we still have to deal with Ali." I offered. But she was right. Everything seemed a little too easy.

"You know she will forgive you, Jazz." I looked down guiltily

"She said she hated me Rose. And I don't blame her. After all I did I don't think she'll ever want to look at me again. " She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"She just wants her Jazzy back. She'll forgive you, brother. Do you love her? And I mean, do you love her the way you love Bella?" She asked

Do I love Alice at all like that? All this time I've been so focused on Bella, never even really trying with Alice. Maybe I _could_ give a relationship with Alice a shot. Maybe I could be happy now, god knows things with Bella just causes me hurt. I mean don't get me wrong, I love her, but it seems like we just…weren't meant to be. And everytime I do try to win Bella things just end horribly.

"No, I don't love her like that. But I want to try to actually have a healthy relationship now. I want to be happy and not empty and missing in side." Rose smiled a bit.

"Just be sure what you're doing." She said. I nodded at her and we returned back to the living room.

While we were walking back I had this weird feeling. That everything was going to be all right. But then I thought back to what Rose said earlier. Is this really it? Then a new feeling came to me. And it didn't feel good at all. This feeling was telling me this wasn't over. Not even close. That what I did -hurt my friends, sleep with Bella (even though she goes out with my best friend) and broke the heart of Alice- is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Yup like I said don't like to drag things out. The next chapter will explained what happened. So don't worry.

About what Jasper said: His feeling is telling him right. In these six people's futures there will be **more** Hurt, **MORE** BRETRAIL, AND….

**SOMEONE…**

**WILL….**

**DIE….**


	9. Puppy

**CHAPTER 8**

It's been about a month since the party.

Everything has been as great as it could be. We all decided to take a year off for us to start college. We just wanted a year off of school and just spend time to together. We knew that the new life that came with college would only complicate things. All of our parents disapproved our decision, but what the hell could they do. I mean, really. We are adults now. And speaking of the elders, they never did find out about the graduation party or the mess that came with it.

Thank god.

(The Rest of What basically happened at Emmett and Rosalie's place.)

_When Jazz left with Rose into another room for a private conversation, I guess, everything in the room got extremely awkward. Emmett stood there whistling looking around the room. Edward stood next to me with his arm around my waist looking at the floor. Alice was looking exhausted and sad. I on the other hand was looking quite alert. You see, right next to Alice was Emmett's samurai sword hanging on the wall. I started to wonder why the fuck Emmett would have a freakin' sword in his living room wall, but then I remembered he was going through his "Oh my god, Kill Bill is the most awesome most ever" phase and thought it would be cool to buy a samurai sword. At the moment I hated myself for taking him to the movies to see it with me._

_With wide eyes, I glanced back and forth between the sword on the wall and Alice. My feet were moving on their own and started backing away from Alice. Yeah, I didn't want a repeat of what happened at Edward's house. I flinch from the memory and Alice caught my movement. I looked at her again, trying to seem absolutely fine, but then my darn eyes drifted back to the sword and then darted back to her again. She looked back curiously at the sword and then back at me with sad eyes. _

"_Bella, I am so sorry." It seems like that was just the theme for today. _

_Emmett and Edward looked at us curiosly, just wondering what was going on. Or better yet, what Alice would actually have to apologize to me for. _

"_Uh…yeah Alice, it's okay. Really it is." My voice broke while I spoke so she didn't believe me._

"_No, it's not okay. I can tell you think I'm going to attack you again! Gosh I am such a monster!" She wailed hiding her face in both her hands._

"_You attacked Bella?!" Edward asked horrified. Oh lord. Now I have to explain that whole mess. I carefully explained to them what happened when Edward left. Well…I left out a few details so Edward wouldn't have a heart attack. And at the end I convince Alice that I really did forgive her. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Just when we pulled apart, Jasper and Rose walked back into the room. Jasper went straight ahead to Alice and Alice went stiff next to me._

"_Look Alice, I know I made a huge mistake," Jasper began, "And I know it will take you time to forgive me, but just know that I am sorry and if you ever actually do forgive me I will be here for you and I hope we can get back together." _

_I didn't know if Jasper actually wanting to get back with her or just acting. If he was acting, he could easily win an award for his skills. Edward, Rose, Emmett, and I just stood there watching the display wondering if Alice was going to be as forgiving as Edward. But the look on her face answered our question._

_No, she wasn't._

"_You really hurt me Jasper. Yes, I know you were drunk, but I thought you would've had some kind of conscious left. And speaking of which, how do I even know if you were drunk? How do I know , Jasper, and I all froze for a second. _

_you didn't just plan this because you were in love with Bella or something?" she accused causing Rose and Jasper to freeze for a second. _**(A/N- Bella doesn't know that Jasper actually _planned_ all of it.)**_ You could tell she was just saying things but it was still kind of crazy how spot on she was about Jasper being in love with me._

_Jasper just looked down in shame or guilt. I'm not sure which one. "I'm sorry." He mumbled again._

"_Yeah, me too." Alice replied back curtly. Alice took one more look at Jasper's depressing face and sighed. "Just give me time please." Jasper gave a small smile and nodded. Then the room was quiet again._

"_Well, while we're all doing this apologizing thing I have something to tell you all." Emmett started getting our attention._

"_Rose, remember that one time when you left to stay with at Alice's house that one weekend and I was babysitting the neighbor's dog." Emmett said scratching the back of his head. _

"_Yeah, when came back all the shoes in my closet were gone and you told me the little bastard torn them up." She said crossing her arms. Emmett continued._

"_Hehe, about that. Puppy…didn't actually tear up your shoes. See what had happened was…me and Puppy were just sitting on the couch and watching T.V. and Puppy said he was getting really bored, so Puppy suggested we have a little fun. And I asked Puppy what kind of fun-" We were all staring at Emmett with wide eyes when Jazz interrupted him._

"_Emmett, did you…did you fuck that poor dog with Rose's shoes on?!" Jasper asked in disbelief. I couldn't blame him, I was thinking the same thing. I mean that's what we were all apologizing for...I mean the have sex with somethat was definetly not our girlfriend/boyfriend...not the with Rose's shoes on part. _

"_WHAT?! No! I'm not some sick freak! Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, I asked Puppy what kind of fun he had in mind. And he said he wanted some beer. And we-well I had a few bottles and Puppy said he wanted to go for a walk then. So I went to the closet to find his leash and…kinda…got sick….on your shoes. Sorry?" He finished._

_I was Not expecting that. Everyone burst out into laughter and was so glad to have Emmett around to lighten the mood up. Well everyone was laughing expect for Rose. She just stood glaring at Emmett. I also notice her left eye was twitching a bit. But after that it seemed like everything was going to be okay._

Alice didn't get back with Jasper.

At first.

She needed a couple of days she said. She had told me later she had a feeling that Jasper never actually had feelings for her. Even though she was actually right, I just shushed her and replayed the, "we were drunk and didn't know what the hell was going on," card again. A few days later she took Jasper back and surprisingly Jasper wanted her back too. I was a little surprised since he told me he loved me and all that other stuff, but whatever. I'm with Edward now and I couldn't be happier. Me and Jasper are still best friends and I couldn't be happier for him and Alice. He even told me that he was starting to fall in love with her.

Edward never officially proposed, but he did always hint it. I guess he rethought about his decision in marrying me. I still felt like a shitty person for what me and Jasper put him through when he was going to pop the quest to me. We were inseparable now though. In fact the whole gang was. We hung out all the time now and just talk or do whatever. Alice, Rosalie, and I were the three amigos again. But I couldn't say the same about the guys. Emmett was still Emmett and was friends with everyone. But things were always tense with Edward and Jasper. Whenever it was just me Jasper and Edward, things would get kind of awkward. Edward even told me once he had a feeling that Jasper was "in love with me or something." All I could really think is, _why the fuck is everyone starting to have these _feelings _about Jasper now?_ I told Edward that he was just imagining things and dropped the subject. But I think he is still holding on to that theory.

As for my feelings for Jasper, well, I still love him more than I should. But I still love Edward more. And Edward is the one I plan to spend my life with.

But other than that everything was perfect.

Almost.

I was doing it again. I hated when it happened, but I couldn't control it.

I collapsed on the floor panting. Sweat was forming on my forehead.

I've been doing it for about a week now. I was starting to think I was…

I hunched over the toilet again and hurled.

Could I be…oh god I don't even want to say it. But I had to find out. I flushed the toilet and ran to my room and got dress. I grabbed the keys to my car and headed to Port Angeles, I couldn't buy the thing I needed in Forks. News travels fast in a small town.

I made an in and out trip to one of the small stores at Port Angeles and headed back home constantly glancing at the little white bag in the passenger seat.

When I finally made it back home, Charlie's car was gone, and I couldn't be more relieved. I didn't know how I was going to react to this if the outcome wasn't good. I ran to the bathroom, the white bag in hand, and locked the door. I read the directions on the box and followed them. I read the waiting time and set the alarm on my phone to 3 minutes.

In those minutes I started to think back to how this could happen. Me and Edward were always so careful. I was always on the pill and if on the rare days I forgot, he would wrap it before he tapped it. Then I remembered the night of the party and the next day after that.

Me and Jasper weren't safe. But the next day when we sorted everything out and me and Edward… spent some quality time together, we weren't safe either. My eyes grew wide at my realization.

_RING! RING!_

I turned off the alarm and slowly approached the pregnancy test. I squeezed my eyes shut for when I grabbed the test and prayed to god the thing I saw was negative.

I slowly open my eyes and saw the sign that meant…I grabbed the box and read what the little sign meant.

"I am pretty positive that is not negative." I said stunned.

I sank down to the cold tile floor and just sat there staring at the test. What the hell am I going to do. Not only am I pregnant at 18, I don't know who the fuck the baby's daddy is. Oh god, I sound like some chick from the _Maury_ show.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I was so confused and didn't have a clue of what to do now. I sat there just silently crying for about an hour before I decided I had to tell someone. When I finally decide who I was going to tell first I pulled out my cell and went to the name on my contacts. Again I sat there, still as a statue, for about an hour with my thumb over the call button.

_I can do this. I have to do this._

My hand started to shake and I pressed the call button. I held the phone to my ear and heard the phone ring two times before I decided to just hang up. But then the phone was answered.

"Bella?" The voice said politely. I was frozen and couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Hello? Bella? Are you there." The voice spoke again.

I shut my eyes tight again and a sob escaped my mouth before I whispered so quietly, "I'm pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/N- Yes, yes. I know. People hate preggo Bella for some strange reason. Sorry. Well I think I know who's baby's it is going to be, but I still kind of know want to know who YOU WANT THE FATHER to be. Edward? Jasper? **Emmett????**

Just kidding about the Last one.

Anyways I'm going to put a poll up on me and my co-author's profile and you can vote there.

And Yes I know that people are disappointed in me for skipping shit and leaving a gaping hole in the story. But please don't nag me about it. I have a lot of stuff going on and plus I'm kind of lazy and yea other stuff to. So yea, I'm sorry. **AND DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW JUST SAYING UR MAD AT ME FOR WHATEVER REASON!**

About that lemon, yea, don't really know if I'm still doing it or not. Everytime I start to write it, it gets all suckish, so that might take a while.

Please review, but don't tell me you hate me!

_The Asain Sensation Sweeping The Nation.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry to say this but this story will be **NOT BE CONTINUED** _under this account and penname__._

I have been sharing this account with my friend and have decided to get my own. I know it is going to be a pain to move all my stories, and I'm going to lose my lovely reviews! But oh well I guess. I want this.

Plus I can fix all the mistakes in the stories I have already written while reposting them! So there's a plus in this.

The account it **WILL** be continued on is under the penname: TheAsianSensation

Here's the link. It will also be on our favorite authors and the link will be on profile.

.net/u/1869937/TheAsianSensation

So please when I repost my stories, it would be nice if you could review again on the new account.

Also I will be updating this weekend! I been doing so many projects and I finish with them now! Hurray!

Thank you,

The Asian Sensation Sweeping the Nation!


End file.
